K2K
by emon el
Summary: Seputar kehidupan sikembar (again) Kibum & Kyuhyun / Cho Kyuhyun-Kim Kibum/Suju members and others/Brothership-family/Super Junior fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**KK(Twins)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari dengan langit cerah sewarna samudra. Embusan angin lembut menyibak gorden dari jendela yang tak tertutup, menimbulkan bunyi gemerencing mainan dari bahan plastik yang menggantung apik di atas sebuah boks. Pun begitu berisiknya, namun tak membuat sepasang bayi mungil yang terlelap damai dalam tidurnya merasa terganggu.

Tidak!

Sepertinya kita salah. Karena nyatanya, di dalam sebuah boks bayi berukuran tak sewajarnya, salah satu bayi dengan tubuh gembul berwajah unyu bergerak tak beraturan. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara serta kedua tangan mungilnya terjulur ingin menggapai mainan yang terus berputar di atasnya akibat bantuan angin. Dari belah bibir merahnya terdengar racauan lucu yang entah apa maksudnya. Mata boneka yang awalnya berbinar kini berubah menjadi tatapan kesal kala usahanya sejak tadi untuk menaklukkan benda berputar di atasnya tak membuahkan hasil. Mainan itu seakan sengaja menggodanya dengan terus melayang naik turun.

Lelah karena dirasa tak mendapat apa yang diinginkan membuat bayi berambut ikal tersebut menarik kembali tangan mungilnya dari udara, lantas mengulumnya di dalam mulut. Dia lapar rupanya. Meski air liur telah menggenangi sebagian besar wajahnya, tapi tak sedikit pun jarinya memberi rasa kenyang.

Gerakan tak beraturan yang ditimbulkan oleh si gembul membuat bayi di sampingnya yang masih terlelap sedikit terganggu. Pemilik surai hitam bermanik tajam tersebut menggeliat, lalu menoleh untuk mendapati sosok hampir serupa dirinya terlihat sedang kesal. Beberapa saat hanya ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan polah saudaranya. Gemas dirasa, pada akhirnya dia memilih mendekat.

Dengan gerakan terkoordinasi, serupa ulat yang ingin cepat sampai di pucuk daun teh, atau justru seperti cacing tanah yang ingin dikawinkan dengan ulat bulu, bayi itu berusaha mencapai saudaranya. Tangan, perut, kaki, dan bahkan hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya butuh bekerja ekstra untuk bisa sampai kepada tujuannya. Kostum pinguin yang melekat ditubuhnya turut andil menjadi penghambatnya.

Setelah yakin berada pada jarak yang cukup dan memungkinkan, sang bayi mendusalkan kepalanya, mencoba memberitahu bahwa dirinya ada dan siap kapan pun untuk diandalkan. Bahkan tak peduli meskipun kini sebagian kepalanya harus terkontaminasi liur. Mendengar gelak tawa dari bayi yang didusulnya, membuat bayi mungil yang merupakan kakak dari si gembul ingin meminta lebih. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dengan kedua lengan sebagai tumpuan, ia mendekati pipi gemuk sang adik.

 **.**

Di saat kekesalan sigembul unyu memuncak, penampakan sekilas mirip dirinya yang mendekat membuat bayi berkulit pucat tersebut waspada. Menunggu dengan was-was gerangan seperti apakah tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh bayi di sampingnya. Dia tergelak kegelian ketika mendapati saudaranya mendusul padanya, namun sedetik kemudian saat sang saudara mengangkat kepalanya-

KRAUKK!

Berakhir dengan tangisan histeris bayi gembul tersebut. Dia lapar dan butuh makan. Kenapa justru dia yang dimakan?

Sementara bayi di sampingnya tampak bingung melihat saudaranya menangis. Hei, tadi dia hanya berniat menghibur adiknya yang terlihat seperti mau mati bosan, makanya dia mendekat ingin menciumnya. Tapi siapa sangka niatnya justru menimbulkan salah paham. Karena gerakannya yang tergesa, membuat kepala bayi mungil tersebut terjerembab hingga membuat dua gigi yang bahkan belum sempurna bertumbuh menancap di pipi chubby saudaranya. Bukannya mencium justru pipi gembul tersebut termakan olehnya. Tidak sakit tapi cukup untuk membuat si kembar terkejut hingga suara tangisan tak bisa lagi dihindarkan.

Kembar?

Ya, mereka adalah si kembar dari keluarga Kim. Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . .**

 **Membuat drabble ternyata susah. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh**

 **Dan**

 **Terima kasih untuk mpok Jurig**

 **Maaf Lahir Batin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suara gelak riuh itu terdengar dari ruang tengah di rumah keluarga Kim. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah dua wanita muda berseragan sama. Tak ada alasan khusus keduanya tertawa. Hanya merasa terhibur menyaksikan tingkah bocah gembil yang sekarang tengah merangkak, mencoba menggapai botol susu dari bahan plastik**_ _ **high-density polyethylene (HDPE)**_ _ **yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.**_

 _ **Menyaksikan wajah bingung bayi sepuluh bulan tersebut, ketika botol susu yang hampir ia gapai tiba-tiba berpindah tempat membuat kedua wanita berstatus baby sitter tersebut lagi lagi tertawa. Tak menghiraukan bayi yang mereka asuh hampir saja menangis atas ulah mereka.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun-**_

 _ **Bayi yang mereka jadikan ajang hiburan merangkak lagi. Dengan semangat hampir habis mencoba menggapai botol susu yang menjadi hak-nya. Dia haus dan mereka-kedua orang dewasa yang tidak cantik sama sekali itu mempermainkannya. Dia terlihat mulai kesal.**_

 _ **Sementara masih di ruang yang sama, bayi lain yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab salah satu diantara baby siitter tersebut terbengkalai bermain sendiri. Membolak balik robot mainan- sesekali memukulkan ke lantai dengan wajah seriusnya.**_

 _ **Kibum-**_

 _ **Sepertinya bocah itu tak terlalu acuh melihat penganiayaan yang sedang terjadi pada sang adik. Namun siapa yang tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh otak kecilnya.**_

 _ **Meski memiliki wajah nyaris sama, sama-sama terlihat unyu, tapi kedua pengasuh mereka lebih memilih bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kibum dengan dunianya sendiri. Lihat saja kedua baby sitter itu masih terus asik mengerjai adiknya dengan terus memindah botol susu tiap kali nyaris Kyuhyun raih.**_

 _ **Dan-**_

 _ **Akhirnya tangis penganiayaan itu pecah. Kyuhyun menangis kencang karena frustasi tak kunjung memperoleh botol susu yang terus saja bergerak. Tapi kedua wanita itu seolah tuli. Dengan menyodorkan kembali botol susu tersebut, pasti Kyuhyun akan diam, dan mereka akan mempermainkan bocah itu lagi dan lagi hingga pada akhirnya membuat Kibum muak kemudian-**_

 _ **DUG**_

 _ **Tak hanya kedua pengasuh itu yang ternganga. Tangis Kyuhyun-pun seketika berhenti, terkejut mendapati botol susu yang sejak tadi diincarnya melayang jatuh sejauh satu meter darinya. Kibum menepis kasar tangan pengasuhnya ketika tangan itu hendak kembali memindah botol susu sang adik. Mata boneka Kyuhyun membulat lucu, mengedip bingung beberapa kali memperhatikan kedua wanita jahat berkedok baby sitter itu bergantian dengan sang kakak lalu berakhir pada botol susu idamannya. Kyuhyun merangkak cepat, kemudian menoleh waspada kebelakang dan mendapati kedua baby sitternya tak bereaksi. Dia tertawa girang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan haknya. Kemudian dia berguling-guling dengan dot susu dalam mulutnya.**_

 _ **Kibum mengakhiri glare-nya. Merangkak menyusul Kyuhyun lantas duduk di sebelah sang adik, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang leyeh-leyeh(?) asik menikmati susunya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menyodorkan botol susu miliknya dan Kibum dengan senang hati meraih lalu menyesapnya. Keduanya kini bergulingan dengan suara-suara aneh yang dihasilkan**_ __ _ **dari mulut mungil**_ _ **Kyuhyun.**_ _ **Sementara Kibum tetap kalem, masih menghisap dot susu dalam mulut hingga beberapa saat kemudian menjadi hening. Sibungsu kini sudah terpejam dalam posisi tubuh menyamping dengan jempol dalam mulut, lalu Kibum menyusul tak lama setelahnya.**_

 _ **Kedua wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan polah keduanya saling pandang, tersenyum kemudian lalu mendekati sikembar yang terlelap. Menggendong mereka untuk selanjutnya dipindahkan dalam kamar.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cast:_

 _Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Suju members and Others_

 _Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, ooc, absurd, alur maju mundur, dan typos itu ketidak sengajaan_

 _Nama member Suju dan cast lainnya saya pinjam untuk mempermudah imajinasi saya._

 **.**

.

.

.

 **K2K**

Tik tok tik tok

Suara detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan memutar menandakan waktu bergulir semakin larut. Remaja enambelas tahun bersurai ikal itu masih betah duduk di tempatnya semula semenjak sore tadi. Dengan rambut acak serta wajah lelahnya ia memandangi angka-angka yang membuat kepalanya terasa penuh. Beberapa sobekan kertas sudah tak bersih lagi berserakan diatas mejanya. Banyak coretan angka dan garis membaur jadi satu hingga tak jelas apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tulis. Tentu saja karena mereka hanya alat untuk Kyuhyun-remaja itu-menemukan jawaban atas soal matematika yang sekarang menjadi pekerjaan rumahnya.

Matematika

Pelajaran berhitung, ilmu pasti yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun selain fisika dan kimia tentunya. Apa manfaat belajar matematika jika teori dasarnya sudah ia kuasai. Sederhananya menurut Kyuhyun, matematika itu hanya tentang penjumlahan, pengurangan, perkalian, dan pembagian. Sesederhana dia membayar 500 won untuk ice cream seharga 100 won, maka dia akan memeroleh 400 won sebagai kembaliannya. Selain itu Kyuhyun tak bisa mengambil manfaatnya. Dia pusing mengapa harus ada aljabar, kalkulus, geometri dan kawan-kawannya. Dia tak berpikir matematika juga mengajarkan ilmu tentang kesabaran. Karena yang selalu Kyuhyun tangkap justru sebaliknya, keputus asaan. Negara berkembang hingga maju-pun membutukan matematika untuk menciptakan fenomena gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kerumitan seperti itu tak pernah sampai pada otak minusnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah satu soal lagi berhasil terselesaikan. Tinggal tersisa lima lagi. Dia mengulet(?) nyaman dengan kedua tangan merentang kebelakang, bersandar pada kursi belajarnya kemudian-

"Sial!"

Obsidiannya menatap horor pada angka sepuluh menit menuju pukul sembilan. Tubuh rileksnya tadi yang hanya sebentar menjadi kaku lagi.

Dia memiliki tugas yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar mengerjakan PR. Adalah rutinitas setiap malamnya, hobi wajib begadang ditemani layar komputer menyala sampai waktu menginjak pagi. Battle game bersama sesama gamer atau Kyuhyun lebih suka menyebutnya dengan kencan online.

PR matematikanya bisa menunggu sampai besok tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya pada teman kencannya. Namun ketika dia mengingat lagi matematika berada pada jam pelajaran pertama membuatnya berpikir ulang. Kebiasaannya setelah begadang tidak memungkinkan untuk bangun pagi lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan PR. Deretan angka dipagi buta akan membuat pembuluh darah di otaknya pecah. Dan itu bukanlah ide yang baik.

Kyuhyun memutar otak, secepatnya dia harus segera menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah serius yang sedang ia hadapi. Solusi terbaik sekaligus menguntungkan menurut otak liciknya tentusaja ia harus mendapatkan jawaban kelima soal matematika yang tersisa tanpa perlu repot mengerjakan. Meski hanya lima soal, tapi untuk otak pas-pasan miliknya setidaknya Kyuhyun butuh waktu sedikitnya satu jam. Itu kalau serius mengerjakan. Kalau dibuat santai ia sendiri tak bisa memperkirakan waktunya. Terlalu merepotkan.

Kibum

Nama itu seperti sirene dikepala Kyuhyun. Tetiba menyala mengabarkan padanya sebagai jawaban terbaik untuk solusi PR-nya. Si jenius berstatus sodara kembar tak identiknya. Terlalu pintar sampai Kyuhyun merasa Kibum lebih pantas menjadi pengajar daripada menjabat sebagai siswa.

Kibum sangat pintar dalam urusan membolak-balik angka. Sama pintarnya seperti Kyuhyun mengalahkan musuh virtualnya. Perbedaan mencolok antara dirinya dan Kibum yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun heran sendiri bagaimana Kibum mampu menyelesaikan soal rumit yang bahkan belum masuk materi pembelajaran angkatan mereka. Masalahnya Kyuhyun ragu Kibum bersedia membantunya mengingat permintaannya dipenuhi modus. Tapi Kyuhyun pantang menyerah. Meski dia tahu Kibum pasti menceramahinya setidaknya dia harus mencoba.

Kyuhyun bangkit dengan menenteng buku PR ditangan. Ia berjalan cepat segera menuju kamar Kibum. Dia sedang membuat pertaruhan dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

Sementara orang yang berniat Kyuhyun mintai bantuan sepertinya tidak dalam emosi yang baik. Kesunyian mendominasi kamar serupa perpustakaan pribadi milik Kibum tersebut. Wajah yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat merah padam dengan ponsel bertengger ditelinga. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka topik pembicaraan dengan seseorang di seberang line. "Kalian orang dewasa yang sangat egois!"geraman itu terdengar setelah sedari tadi Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan.

Kibum nyaris saja terlonjak ketika menyadari Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar diketuk yang memang kebiasaan paling dibenci dari kembarannya tersebut atau karena dia terlalu serius dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon sehingga kedatangan Kyuhyun sampai tidak disadarinya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Tegur Kibum setelah lebih dulu mengakhiri percakapannya ditelepon.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu, Bum." Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ponsel ditangan Kibum. "Kau terlihat seperti ingin makan orang saja."dan dia menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan balik bertanya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat wajah Kibum sesangar itu.

"Sudah katakan saja apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" Mengalihkan perhatian, Kibum melirik buku yang ditenteng Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengingat kembali tentang misinya menyambangi kamar Kibum. Dengan mudah melupakan wajah penuh emosi yang tadi sempat ia lihat pada diri kakak kembarnya tersebut.

"Hehehe..." diawali dengan tawa garing, Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku yang sejak dari tadi dia pegang. "Bantu aku mengerjakan soal-soal menyebalkan ini, Bum."

Tak langsung mengambilnya, Kibum justru menatap malas pada buku tersebut. Melirik pada jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang. Sepuluh menit lagi waktunya Kyuhyun battle game. Jadwal Kyuhyun yang dia hafal diluar kepala. Tapi Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun lari dari tanggung jawabnya hanya karena ingin main. Dia paham Kyuhyun meminta bantuan padanya bukan karena tak mampu mengerjakan PR, tapi lebih kepada kehabisan waktu untuk game sebagai prioritas utama. Lagipula Kibum tau permintaan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar membantu materi mana yang tidak dipahami oleh Kyuhyun, melainkan dirinya diharuskan oleh sang adik harus mengerjakan seluruh soal matematika tersebut tanpa kecuali. Kibum tak sudi.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk."tolaknya to the point. Kibum berjalan menuju meja belajar dengan Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang.

"Ayolah, Bum." merengek tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari rencana Kyuhyun dalam meminta bantuan Kibum, tapi itu keluar begitu saja dan biasanya ampuh untuk dia jadikan senjata andalan. Kibum bukan tipe mudah dibujuk, Kyuhyun sadar betul hal itu. Dia tidak bisa menyuap Kibum dengan benda-benda remeh seperti dirinya yang mudah diimingi PSP serta makanan enak. Kelemahannya diketahui oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya. Sial memang. "Kita ini kan kembar, harus saling berbagi. Ya Bum ya. "

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku menolongmu." selain tidak mudah dibujuk, Kibum itu juga perhitungan dan teguh memegang pendirian. "Kerjakan sendiri. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya, Kyu. Setelah itu bermainlah sepuasmu." Skak mat. Kelebihan Kibum yang lain dia selalu tau rencananya.

"Sekali ini saja, Bum."namun pantang menyerah itu juga bukan gaya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."dan bukan Kibum namanya jika mudah ditawar.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Aku maunya kau sendiri yang mengerjakan PR-mu."Kyuhyun kesal tapi masih bisa ditahan. Nurani dan prinsip Kibum itu sebelas duabelas. Sama-sama susah digoyahkan.

"Yang lain saja. Ramen, aku akan masak ramen untukmu tapi jangan malam ini, bagaimana?"

"Tidak."singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kibum harap ini terakhir kalinya dia mengatakan tidak.

"Jadi kau benar tidak mau membantuku?" Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi merajuknya menjadi tidak senang. Dia mulai mendrama.

"Tidak! Lantas kau mau apa." Kibum tidak gentar. Dia menantang, menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kibum jelekkk!" Drama berlanjut. Selalu seperti itu.

"Kalau aku jelek kau juga sama jeleknya, bodoh." Dan Kibum akan selalu bisa membalas Kyuhyun. Membuatnya bungkam termakan omongannya sendiri mengingat kembali lidah Kyuhyunlah yang dulu pertama kali bilang jika dirinya jelek Kibum pun sama jeleknya. Meski tak identik, status kembar akan Kyuhyun jadikan sebagai alasan.

Mereka selalu kompak mereplay ejekan dengan jawaban yang selalu nyaris sama. Harusnya Kyuhyun memilih kata yang lebih variatif agar Kibum juga sama kreatifnya dalam mencari kata balasan atas setiap ejekannya supaya pertengkaran keduanya tak terlihat monoton. Lucunya, meski tau Kibum akan membalas dengan ucapan yang sama, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau bilang Kibum tampan. Kyuhyun mana ikhlas mengakui Kibum lebih tampan darinya. Bagi Kyuhyun, Kibum selalu sukses membuat drama yang ia ciptakan berakhir tragedi.

Bibir Kyuhyun maju beberapa centi tapi tak satupun kata keluar darinya meski mulutnya komat kamit. Kibum terlalu pintar membalik keadaan. Berakhir hanya gerutuan tak jelas disusul suara debuman pintu dibanting. Kyuhyun merajuk.

Kibum menghela nafas setelah keluarnya Kyuhyun, menatap pada benda persegi dalam genggamannya, meremasnya kuat hingga benda tersebut retak pada bagian layarnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

Kamar itu begitu luas dengan ranjang ukuran nomer satu berada ditengahnya. Warna putih mendominasi pada hampir seluruh bagian interiornya. Warna yang tak seharusnya mengingat sang pemilik kamar bukanlah tipe mengutamakan kebersihan serta kerapian. Sebaliknya, berantakan selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kibum melangkah masuk memastikan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Kesunyian menyapanya. Kyuhyun tertidur seperti orang mati akibat kelelahan setelah battle game yang dilakukannya baru usai pukul 02:00 dini hari tadi. Kebiasaan buruk yang selalu Kibum ingatkan namun tak pernah bocah itu dengar. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun tertutup oleh selimut tebal sampai dagu dengan kedua tangan telentang, menyisakan mulut menganga dan kepala saja yang terlihat. Dia begitu tenang. Dengkuran halus ikut memberi warna, mengisi kekosongan kamar luas tersebut.

Kacau-

Begitulah pemandangan yang mampu Kibum tangkap dari kamar sang adik. Laptop dan segala macam tetek bengek yang masih tergeletak di tempat terakhir dia memperkirakan Kyuhyun bermain game tadi. Kotak minuman berlabel jus dan susu cair berserakan di sekitarnya. Kibum juga bisa melihat buku PR yang sempat ia lihat tadi berada diantara sampah bungkus snack. Ini akan jadi masalah ketika Kyuhyun bangun esok hari. Kibum bukan pembantu tapi dia membenci segala sesuatu yang berantakan dan kotor. Itulah salah banyak yang membedaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Karenanya dipungutnya satu persatu sampah tersebut kemudian menaruhnya ditempat yang seharusnya. Ini dilakukan Kibum bukan karena dia kurang kerjaan atau terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun. Insomnia akut yang dideritanya membuatnya punya alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Dibukanya buku PR Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas setelah melihat lima soal masih tersisa belum dikerjakan. Kibum menutup buku tersebut lantas menaruhnya di atas meja.

Kibum berniat kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan tak ada sampah tersisa. Namun urung ia lakukan ketika netranya tak sengaja menangkap sepasang mata mengintip dari balik selimut sang adik yang kini sudah berpindah tempat dibawah ranjang. Makhluk itu terlihat kasihan. Dia pasti sesak nafas meski benda yang menindihnya terbuat dari bahan halus kualitas terbaik.

"Kau pasti sesak nafas."ujar Kibum setelah berhasil menyelamatkan makhluk kutub yang selalu Kyuhyun panggil Pingkyu-i. Sebuah boneka pinguin yang kini berusia sebelas tahun. Hadiah ulang tahun dari sang eomma untuk Kyuhyun diusia kelimanya. Eommanya seorang top model kini telah beralih profesi menjadi perancang busana international. Sebuah popularitas menyilaukan pemicu perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bercerai.

Kibum menatap nyalang wajah polos Kyuhyun ketika sedang tertidur. Pose bergelung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri akibat hawa dingin. Adiknya yang selalu berpikir suatu hari nanti sang mama akan pulang merayakan setiap tahun hari kelahiran mereka. Pernah Kibum bermimpi seperti Kyuhyun, hidup dalam harapan, berpikir positif suata saat ibunya pulang kepada mereka. Sesuatu yang Kibum tau tidak mungkin. Realita menariknya dalam kenyataan bahwa Go Ahra-ibunya telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Meninggalkan ah Kibum lebih suka menyebutnya dengan mencampakkan mereka untuk membangun keluarga baru.

"Jaga dia untukku, jangan pernah kau biarkan adikku mimpi buruk." pesan Kibum meletakkan PingKyu-i disebelah Kyuhyun lantas menyelimuti keduanya dengan benar.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

Tak sengaja berpapasan ketika keduanya keluar dari kamar secara bersamaan, sama-sama sudah rapi dengan tas tersampir dipunggung, Kyuhyun melengos, memilih menghindar bertemu muka masih kesal mengingat penolakan Kibum semalam. Kibum menahan senyum melihatnya, kekanakan sekali. Daripada menunggu Kibum mendahuluinya, Kyuhyun serta merta berjalan cepat menuruni tangga bermaksud langsung ke garasi mengambil sepedanya.

"Kyu-?"

"APA!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau nonton konser. Apa kau tak lihat seragam dan tas sekolahku!" Kyuhyun hampir saja mengamuk Kibum dengan mulut cerdasnya jika saja tak melihat Kibum sudah duduk manis dengan berbagai hidangan menggiurkan lidahnya yang sudah kelamitan(?). Matanya menatap penuh binar pada seluruh makanan di atas meja.

"Duduk! Sarapan dulu." Kibum tau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menolak makanan, tapi kadang gengsi anak itu cukup besar. "Jangan menyiakan usaha Shin Ahjumma yang sudah repot bangun bagi hanya untuk membuat sarapan untuk kita."sedikit menjual nama pembantunya akan membuat Kyuhyun yang tidak tegaan membuang gengsinya.

Dan benar saja. Kyuhyun menatap Shin ahjumma bergantian dengan makanan yang tersaji. Sekali lagi PR-nya bisa menunggu tapi wajah menyedihkannya saat kelaparan sungguh tidak akan termaafkan. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja makan, duduk tidak tenang kemudian meneguk setengah gelas susu lalu memulai sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Pelan pelan."

UHUKK

"Kau sengaja kan?" Kibum memperingatkan namun justru membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. Tadinya kan Kyuhyun tidak tersedak tapi begitu mendengar Kibum bersuara dia jadi tersedak. Suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya- terdengar seakan menakutinya.

"Aku menyuruhmu makan dengan pelan supaya kau tak tersedak. Salah sendiri kenapa terburu. Kau tidak akan telat hanya karena makan dengan tenang."dia mengulurkan segelas air putih yang langsung diminum Kyuhyun hingga tandas.

"Salah siapa aku terburu." Kyuhyun nyolot. Bermaksud Menyalahkan Kibum atas ketersedakannya juga PR-nya yang belum kelar.

"Bagaimana dengan PR-mu?" Alih-alih menanggapi perdebatan tak berujung Kyuhyun, lebih baik Kibun ingatkan saja alasan utama Kyuhyun bangun pagi dan ingin sesegera mungkin sampai sekolah.

Oh sial. Kyuhyun melihat jam ditangan hanya untuk mengetahui sisa waktu mengerjakan PR-nya tak banyak lagi. Kibum brengsek. Bagaimana bisa kembarannya sesantai itu mengingatkan dia tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin membantu. Segera Kyuhyun menelan sarapannya tanpa perlu mengunyah terlebih dulu. Dia meminum susunya kemudian bergegas mengambil tas lalu berlari tak peduli Kibum meneriakinya untuk menunggunya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

 **.**

Sesampainya disekolah, mereka telah ditunggu oleh seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi. Postur tubuhnya tampak pas namun tidak dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu." Kyuhyun melepas masker yang ia kenakan. Tersenyum membalas salam dari Song Minho, teman sebangkunya.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum."

Tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Remaja berkaca mata minus itu justru mendengus tidak suka sebagai jawaban-rutinitas pagi menyebalkan menurutnya- membuat Minho terkekeh. Kyuhyun di sebelahnya menatap aneh. Mereka kini berjalan menuju kelas setelah lebih dulu memarkir sepeda sikembar.

"Dasar aneh. Sudah tau Kibum tidak akan pernah membalas salammu, tetap saja kau tak pernah kapok untuk menyapanya."

" Twins-mu lebih aneh." Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, tak paham maksud dari remaja disampingnya yang masih betah cekikikan. "Awalnya aku memang kesal karena Kibum seolah menganggapku sebagai patung. Dia hanya cukup membalas salamku saja dan selesai. Tapi-" Minho melirik Kibum yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Setengah berbisik dia berkata "-melihat wajah saudaramu sama kesalnya setiap kali aku menyapanya membuat kami impas bukan. Sangat menyenangkan menyaksikan wajah jengkelnya bersembunyi di balik muka aspalnya." Giliran Kyuhyun yang kini melirik Kibum. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum setengah mati menahan kesal menatap pada mereka. Dia menatap Minho untuk kemudian cekikikan bersama.

Namun sejujurnya bukan itu yang membuat Kibum jengkel. Dia kesal melihat dua orang di hadapannya sibuk membicarakan dirinya seolah dia tidak ada di belakang mereka.

Ini bukanlah romansa incest yang mewajibkannya cemburu saat melihat Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan orang lain. Dia hanya merasa semakin lama Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Song Minho, kapasitas otak adiknya yang kecil akan semakin menyempit saja.

Namun kibum tak menyangkal, bahwa tidak sepenuhnya Kibum tidak menyukai Minho. Ada masanya Song Minho, satu-satunya teman yang berhasil menarik Kyuhyun dari seorang penyendiri di dalam kelas. Dulunya Kyuhyun adalah bocah ceria menggemaskan. Hidupnya penuh warna, dipenuhi mimpi-mimpi tentang masa depan. Menjadi dokter, pilot, dan bahkan menjadi tokoh super hero-pun pernah menjadi bagian dari cita-cita Kyuhyun. Layaknya anak kecil lain yang tak pernah konsisten dengan satu pilihan. Terus berubah-ubah seiring otaknya mampu berpikir. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang tak pernah mengungkapkan cita-citanya. Jadi siapapun tidak bisa menggoyahkan impian masa depannya. Impian seorang Kim Kibum hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau. Tapi sekarang Kibum ragu ia akan mampu.

Semenjak sang eomma pergi semua berubah. Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam dimanapun dia berada kecuali saat bersamanya. Hampir seluruh teman Elementary Schoolnya menjauh. Fakta perceraian orang tuanya yang seorang publik figur membuat semua orang tau mereka anak dari Go Ahra. Bukan karena anak kecil seumuran teman mereka termakan gosip sehingga ikut menjauh. Tapi para orangtua dari temannya melarang putra putri mereka untuk berteman dengan dia dan Kyuhyun sehingga dengan sendirinya Kyuhyun menarik diri untuk menjauh. Bukan Kibum tak peduli, hanya saja dia lebih terbiasa menyendiri. Jadi perubahan itu tak terlalu menyakitkannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, murung menjadi menu wajib hariannya.

Saat itulah Song Minho datang. Seorang bocah penuh gaya yang selalu mengeluhkan kata bosan. Minho menawarkan sebuah persahabatan tulus meski ujung-ujungnya PR-nya selalu menyontek punya Kyuhyun. Karena menyontek milik Kibum sama saja mustahil. Ditambah wali Minho juga tak ambil pusing saat tau latar belakang keluarganya. Namun hanya Kyuhyun saja yang betah dengan perilaku absurd Minho meski Diam-diam Kibum bersyukur atas persahabatan keduanya.

Layaknya dengungan lebah atau sekawanan nyamuk yang tak berhenti mengitari mangsanya dengan nyanyian perusak gendang telinga, begitulah yang Kibum rasakan saat ini. Melihat kedua makhluk tidak peka itu masih terus membicarakan dirinya tanpa dosa membuat Kibum berjalan cepat membelah tubuh keduanya, memberi jarak paksa diantara Kyuhyun dan Minho lantas berbelok arah menuju kelasnya sendiri. Dan mereka dengan tidak tau dirinya mentertawakan tingkah kekanakan Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

"Berikan PR-mu, biarkan aku menyalinnya." Belum juga Kyuhyun duduk Minho sudah menarik tas Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di dalam kelas. Kebiasaan buruk menyonteknya tak pernah hilang. Ini juga salah satu yang menjadi alasan Kibum kesal saat melihat Minho sudah menyambut Kyuhyun didepan gerbang tadi. Kibum tau Minho menginginkan contekan dari Kyuhyun, dan adiknya yang selalu memelihara sifat tidak enakan itu setengah ikhlas akan memberikan segalanya.

Kyuhyun ingat masih menyisakan lima soal. "Aku belum mengerjakannya." Dia menarik kembali tasnya.

"Bohong." Tak ada waktu bagi Minho untuk menanggapi omong kosong Kyuhyun. Mana percaya dia Kyuhyun belum mengerjakan PR. Meski Minho tau Kyuhyun bukan murid pintar, tapi Kyuhyun itu paling takut tidak mengerjakan PR. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun takut kena marah guru yang memberi PR. Malunya itu takkan hilang dalam sehari.

"Sungguh, Mino. Aku masih ada lima soal lagi. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan lima soal itu baru boleh kau menyalinnya, OK."

"Keburu bel masuk bunyi, bodoh." Kembali Minho menarik paksa buku Kyuhyun dan-

"Apa ini?"

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Minho sama terkejutnya melihat buku PR Kyuhyun penuh dengan coretan di sana-sini. Terlihat kotor juga tak rapi. Lebih tepatnya mengerikan dan tidak layak untuk dinilai.

"PR-ku."

Kyuhyun mulai berkaca kaca. Minho di sebelahnya menatap iba. Meski tidak tau bagaimana hasilnya, dia tau Kyuhyun bekerja keras untuk setiap PR-nya. Lalu kira-kira siapa pelaku coretan abstrak di buku PR Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak mungkin. Dia bukan orang iseng yang dengan kejam tega melakukan ini pada kembarannya sendiri. Berbagai macam hipotesa bermunculan diotak Minho. Mulai dari Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan PR sambil bermain game, Kyuhyun mengantuk, atau Kyuhyun mabuk lalu tanpa sadar mencoret bukunya sendiri. Tidak! Kyuhyun bukan peminum apalagi Minho tau semalam Kyuhyun main game. Dia salah satu teman kencan onlinenya. Kyuhyun bisa kalah dan lagi Kyuhyun belum cukup umur untuk jenis minuman memabukkan semacam alkohol. Parahnya kalau ketahuan Kibum bisa tamat riwayat sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, sekenario kemarahan Lee songsaenim yang menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas mulai berputar di kepalanya. Juga pandangan mengejek dari teman sekelasnya membuatnya horor. Drama paginya segera dimulai. ia akan dipermalukan. Kyuhyun lemah dan terlalu sensitif terhadap tiga hal. Kesunyian, kehilangan, dan rasa malu. Kyuhyun kesal. Ingin marah tapi tidak tau pada siapa. Kyuhyun buta akan pelakunya. Dia juga ingin menangis tapi kan dia namja. Kibum akan mengejeknya kalau sampai tau dia menangis jadi urung dia lakukan. Kibum juga pasti akan semakin gencar mengatainya baka. Nanti saja kalau di rumah Kyuhyun akan menangis diam-diam. Kibum atau Minho tidak akan tau. Kyuhyun membuat hidupnya sendiri terlihat layaknya drama tragedi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Kyuhyun berjalan riang menghampiri kelas Kibum. Dia berencana mengajak Kibum pulang bersama sekalian mampir untuk membeli makanan enak. Hatinya sedang senang, jadi dia memutuskan mentraktir Kibum sekaligus minta maaf sebab pagi tadi sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi itu juga bukan kesalahannya. Salah Kibum mengapa tak bilang kalau PRnya sudah kelar.

Berkat Kibum, PR matematikanya mendapat nilai sempurna. Kyuhyun dan Minho terlambat menyadari dibalik coretan abstrak yang mereka temukan pagi tadi ternyata ada susunan angka angka yang membentuk sebuah jawaban. Disamping mengerjakan lima soal tersisa, Kibum ternyata mengoreksi seluruh jawaban yang telah lebih dulu ia kerjakan. Hasilnya membuat Kyuhyun merinding sendiri, hampir seluruhnya salah. Untung saja dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk menyalin pada lembaran baru agar lebih layak untuk diikut sertakan dalam penilaian.

Kyuhyun tidak tau maksud tujuan Kibum sengaja melakukan semua ini. Jelasnya, Minho yang tidak cukup punya waktu untuk menyalin hanya mendapat nilai setengah dari nilainya. Bahkan dua soal yang lebih dulu Minho kerjakan salah semua.

Kyuhyun menarik serampangan sepedanya dari parkiran, setelahnya mengayuhnya tergesa agar cepat bisa menyusul Kibum yang telah pulang mendahuluinya. Masker wajah sudah Kyuhyun pakai. Perlengkapan wajib yang harus selalu dia kenakan agar terhindar dari polusi udara juga terbebas dari bau menyengat bahan bakar mobil yang akan membuatnya pusing dan mual. Harusnya Kyuhyun tak perlu terburu, toh jarak sekolah sampai tempat tinggal mereka hanya limabelas menit waktu tempuh menggunakan sepeda. Masalahnya mengajak Kibum setelah anak itu sampai di rumah bukanlah perkara mudah. Ibarat kata Kyuhyun harus menarik patung Jendral Kim Yushin dari taman Namsan untuk dipindahkan menuju taman rumahnya. Selain karena berat, pemerintah setempat juga tidak akan memberi ijin. Parahnya dia mungkin dikira sakit jiwa atau seorang kriminal.

Begitupun dengan Kibum. Bokongnya akan menancap kuat di area kamar karena di sana banyak sekali terdapat harta karun miliknya yang harus ia jaga. Menarik Kibum dari sana serasa mustahil.

Namun secepat apapun Kyuhyun mengayuh sepeda birunya sepertinya percuma. Menyadari jarak rumah semakin dekat, Kibum pastilah telah sampai. Lapangan dekat rumah saja sudah terlihat olehnya. Ada Taemin beserta teman teman sebayanya bermain bola di sana. Kyuhyun memelankan laju sepedanya. Laksana model iklan sepeda santai, dia mengayuh sepedanya penuh gaya. Berusaha menikmati semilir angin sore yang berembus menenangkan, menyibak surai ikalnya hingga memperlihatkan jidat lebar membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat mempesona. Masalah mengajak Kibum keluar akan Kyuhyun pikirkan lagi nanti. Rasanya terlalu sayang jika dia harus melewatkan-

"Ukhh."

Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh saat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerempetnya.

BRAKK

Dia terjatuh langsung dengan posisi sepeda menindihnya tanpa peringatan oleng terlebih dulu. Tidak ada luka berarti selain lecet ringan dibagian siku, lutut, serta dibeberapa tempat lainnya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit namun jatuh lagi. Pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit, dia mungkin terkilir.

Beberapa orang turun dari dalam mobil yang menyerempetnya. Sekumpulan anak muda beda seragam dengannya. Perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak, dia mengenal satu diantara mereka. Kyuhyun tau ini konspirasi terencana. Tak sempat melawan ketika dua orang menariknya menuju gang sempit di sekitar tempat ia jatuh. Kyuhyun mengaduh ketika tubuhnya dilempar hingga membentur tembok. Hadiah dari teriakan minta tolongnya berimbas memar dibagian perut. Wajah garang serta tatapan penuh intimidasi membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut. Habislah dia pikirnya. Jika dihadapkan satu lawan satu mungkin Kyuhyun masih punya harapan. Tapi orang-orang ini lebih suka keroyokan.

"Beraninya kalian hanya kepada yang lemah."

Suara berat itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Kyuhyun yang awalnya tersenyum senang mendadak merengutkan wajahnya.

.

 **.**

 **K2K**

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lebih segar. Seragamnya kini telah berganti kaos oblong dan celana selutut, terlihat seperti remaja normal lainnya. Berjalan keluar untuk menikmati semilir angin sore dari balkon kamarnya yang persis berada di lantai dua. Satu gelas jus buah berada ditangannya. Kebiasaan menenangkan yang entah sejak kapan sering ia lakukan. Dia benar-benar menikmati waktu sorenya tanpa Kyuhyun berteriak padanya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Kibum dapat melihat sekelompok anak kecil sedang bermain bola. Senyumnya mengembang mengenali tubuh mungil Taemin-tetangga sebelah ada diantara mereka. Mengalihkan pandangan dari gerombolan anak-anak tersebut, Kibum menemukan pemandangan ganjil yang bisa dia tangkap dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kibum memicing atas apa yang dia lihat. Tinta matanya menangkap sosok remaja terhimpit diantara orang-orang yang mengintimidasinya.

"Shit!"

Kibum kenal sosok itu. Dia berlari cepat menuruni tangga, keluar rumah, dan berhenti sebentar untuk bicara pada penjaga rumah.

"Paman Shin, ikuti aku!"

Kibum melesat cepat keluar dari gerbang rumahnya setelah lebih dulu meminta satpam rumah untuk mengikutinya. Dengan naik sepeda sebenarnya Kibum bisa lebih menghemat tenaga. Namun sepertinya Kibum tak sempat memikirkan cara itu, dan lagi butuh waktu untuk mengeluarkan kendaraan tanpa bahan bakar tersebut dari tempatnya. Meski memiliki basic ilmu beladiri yang mumpuni, untuk berjaga-jaga Kibum membutuhkan tenaga tambahan. Butuh beberapa saat loading bagi penjaga rumah keluarga Kim sebelum akhirnya Shindong memutuskan mengikuti tuan muda pertamanya. Kibum berlari sangat cepat membuatnya kehilangan jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

Kibum berhenti didepan sebuah lorong panjang sedikit gelap. Nafasnya memburu akibat berlari. Dia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Beraninya kalian hanya kepada yang lemah."

Suara beratnya sontak membuat semuanya menoleh. Tatapan dingin Kibum menciptakan aura mengintimidasi-cukup kuat untuk membuat beberapa remaja yang mungkin seusianya itu bergidik. Tadinya Kyuhyun sudah akan menunjukkan senyum leganya jika saja dia tak mendengar Kibum mengatainya lemah. Bibirnya manyun seketika tak terima akan fitnah kejam yang menurutnya salah alamat. Dia tidak lemah, hanya sedang terdesak saja.

"Siapa kau?" Salah satu diantara remaja yang lebih mirip seperti berandal bertanya. "Jangan berusaha untuk menjadi pahlawan. Menyingkir saja sebelum kau menyesal terlibat lebih jauh dengan kami."

"Dia-" Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. "- belum membayar hutangnya padaku."Kyuhyun melongo. Sejak kapan dirinya berhutang pada Kibum. "Setelah urusanku dengannya selesai, kalian boleh membawanya." Dan dia tidak terima. Tega sekali Kibum padanya, menyerahkan dirinya pada sekumpulan berandalan berseragam.

Merasa pemuda di depannya hanya akan merepotkan dan membuang waktu membuat pemimpin mereka memberi perintah untuk membereskan Kibum terlebih dulu.

"Kalian akan menyesal."gumam Kibum pada mereka.

BUAGG

Mereka semua minus siwajah berandal maju bersama sekaligus. Kibum menendang kuat salah satu diantaranya dibagian perut hingga tubuhnya melayang ke belakang. Jumlah mereka memang banyak, tapi dari caranya menyerang jelas sekali terlihat serampangan membuktikan tak adanya dasar ilmu beladiri pada mereka. Yang lainya menyusul satu persatu, tumbang meski sempat membuat Kibum kewalahan dan beberapa kali ia terkena tonjok di wajah tampannya. Terakhir, siwajah berandal dibuat patah tulang rusuk karenanya. Tak ingin semakin babak belur, kerumunan pengecut itu memilih lari. Mereka sadar tak akan menang melawan pemuda yang tak mereka tau namanya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun meringis melihat Kibum berjalan kearahnya dengan kaki pincang sambil menyeka cairan merah pekat dari sudut bibirnya. Itu pasti sakit, pikirnya. Salah siapa tadi Kibum mengatai dirinya lemah. Jadi dia biarkan saja Kibum bak superhero menghajar mereka sendirian. Toh kakinya juga masih sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Siapa mereka?" Kibum berjongkok, melepas sepatu juga kaos kaki sang adik. "Ini tidak baik." pendapatnya setelah melihat pembekakan dibagian mata kaki Kyuhyun cukup besar. Adiknya butuh perawatan medis segera.

"Aku tidak tau-" Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit membiarkan Kibum membolak-balik kakinya. "-hanya pernah menggagalkan niat jahat salah satu diantara mereka dari melecehkan seorang gadis." Kibum mendecih. Jadi tentang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang tuan putri.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Tuan putri yang kau selamatkan."

"Tidak ingat-" kretekk "-aduh Kibum, itu sakit."

Kibum tidak heran atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Sama seperti dirinya, adik kembarnya itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan sesuatu yang tak dianggapnya penting. Kibum berani bertaruh, nama gadis yang ditolongnya-pun Kyuhyun tak tau . Bahkan ia yakin ribuan nama virtual dalam komputernya jauh lebih menarik untuk dihafalnya. Intinya game lebih penting daripada sekedar mengingat dan menghafal nama seorang wanita.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, kenapa tidak melawan?" Kibum berjongkok memunggungi Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan sang adik untuk naik.

Kyuhyun menggeplak pelan kepala Kibum. "Kau tidak lihat mereka, aku juga sudah melawan tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak."

Kibum hanya berdehem

"Apa ini sakit?" Kyuhyun sudah dalam posisi nyaman dalam gendongan Kibum ketika dia bertanya. Melirik lebam diwajah Kibum, tak lupa jarinya iseng menekan tepat dimana lebam itu berada.

Kibum mendesis. "Itu luka sungguhan, tentu saja sakit."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kibum. Dia kira gengsi Kibum akan membuatnya menyangkal dengan mengatakan tidak. "Kibum kalau eomma melihat luka ini pasti marah."

Hening

Sebenarnya Kibum membenci topik ini. Ketika Kyuhyun seakan kembali hidup dalam masa lalu. Saat sang eomma akan selalu marah melihat mereka terluka sepulang bermain. Eommanya khawatir mereka terlibat perkelahian. Keadaan keluarga mereka kini sudah tak sama lagi. Ibu mereka tak akan pernah kembali dan sang ayah yang akan selalu menyibukkan diri. Sudah berapa kali mereka membicarakan ini namun Kyuhyun seolah tak mengerti atau pura-pura lupa. Dulu saat mereka kecil, eommanya kadang masih menelepon. Tapi setelah mereka memasuki awal junior high school seingatnya tak pernah lagi.

Namun Kibum juga tak bisa untuk menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Anak mana yang tak ingin melihat wajah sang ibu. Kyuhyun rindu, dia lebih rindu lagi.

"Jangan bermimpi disiang hari. Itu tidak bagus."

Kyuhyun melirik lagi. Wajah pahit Kibum sudah mulai tidak enak untuk dilihat. Alarm baginya untuk mengakhiri topik ini. Kyuhyun jadi teringat ucapan Kibum saat berkelahi tadi. "Kibum, ngomong-ngomong kapan aku punya hutang padamu?"

"Kau bilang akan mentraktirku." Kibum membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Dia berbelok arah, mereka hampir sampai.

"Kapan? Tau darimana?" Bingung Kyuhyun. Dia kan belum bilang pada Kibum akan mentraktirnya.

"Aku mendengar suara hatimu."

"Ha,-"Kyuhyun takjub sekaligus tidak percaya. "-benarkah?"wajahnya serius menatap Kibum.

Tentu saja tidak benar. Mana ada hal seperti itu. Sedekat apapun ikatan batin saudara kembar, tidak mungkin isi hati saudaranya dapat didengar satu sama lain kecuali mereka memiliki kemampuan seperti Park Soha dalam serial I Hear You Voice kesukaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu mudah ditebak. Kibum tentu sangat hafal. Rasa terima kasih Kyuhyun akan ia balas dengan mentraktir makan enak atau mengajak bermain game. Dia kira semua orang sama seperti dirinya.

Kibum mengalihkan topik-mengabaikan kebingungan serta pertanyaan bodoh Kyuhyun. "Liburan tahun ini, Jungso hyung mengajak kita kepantai."

Hening kedua kali-

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Kibum menunggu, bersiap untuk segala caci maki Kyuhyun

Tapi-

"Dunia ini kenapa sungguh tak adil padaku." Kyuhyun mulai dramanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. " Kau bisa pergi kemanapun sesuka hatimu tanpa perlu takut mungkin saja kau akan pingsan atau mati di jalan. Sementara aku-"

"Sementara kau bisa seenaknya tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja seperti orang mati yang tak ingin bangun lagi karena sudah berjumpa dengan bidadari surga. Betapa adilnya dunia ini."Kibum memotong sarkastik. "Kau ' **hanya'** tidak bisa berada di dalam mobil untuk waktu yang lama. Kenapa bicaramu sudah seperti orang sekarat saja." Meski begitu ada nada getir diakhir kalimatnya. Bagaimanapun untuk kata ' **hanya'** Kibum hampir saja menjadi anak tunggal. Mungkin orang lain akan tertawa mendengar kelemahan Kyuhyun. Karena itulah tak banyak yang tau kondisinya, termasuk Minho. Tapi Kibum dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat tubuh dingin nan pucat itu menutup erat matanya, terdiam membisu dengan bibir membiru. Kyuhyun sekarat.

Kyuhyun menyengir bodoh melihat wajah masam Kibum. Ekspresi lesu yang tadi sempat ditunjukkannya menghilang entah kemana. Bagaimana bisa Kibum menderita insomnia bahkan sejak dia masih kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kembarannya itu. Bukan salahnya juga kan Kibum sulit untuk tidur. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terima untuk kata 'hanya'yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Kau pergilah! Aku menunggu rumah saja seperti biasa."putus Kyuhyun akhirnya -memberikan solusi terbaik menurutnya. Dia sedih untuk kata biasa, tapi juga tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Dia tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk ikut jika nantinya hanya akan menjadi beban sekaligus merusak moment liburan mereka. Kyuhyun tak ingin terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Kita akan naik sepeda."

"Jungso hyung juga?"Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus antusias mendengar penuturan Kibum. Sedikit berharap apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar. Dia akan ada kesempatan untuk melihat pantai langsung dengan matanya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kita berdua pergi duluan naik sepeda. Jungso hyung, Donghae hyung, dan Henry menyusul dengan mobil."

Sedikit kecewa meski tak mengurangi binar antusiasme dalam matanya. "Kau tau tempatnya, Bum? Pernah kesana?"

"Belum-"

"Aku tidak mau tersesat bersamamu." Kyuhyun lemas.

"Ada GPS, dan aku bukan dirimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh Kibum mengoloknya karena mudah tersesat. Semangatnya kembali lagi. "Kibum, terima kasih."

"Heum"

Cup

"Kau yang terbaik, Kibum. Kyuhyun yang tampan ini menyayangimu."

"Berhentilah menyebarkan virusmu padaku." Kibum ingin menghapus sisa saliva Kyuhyun yang menempel dipinya tapi terhalang kedua tangannya yang menggendong pantat Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau tidak romantis, Kibum."

"Kau bukan kekasihku, untuk apa aku bersimap romantis."

"Pura-pura saja kan bisa. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bermain plot."

"Kurang kerjaan."

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Bum? Itu sedang populer tau."

"Berhenti bergerak atau aku akan melemparmu."

"Berani kau melakukan itu aku akan mencekikmu." Kyuhyun tertawa puas mendengar Kibum mengumpat saat dia mengeratkan pegangan dilehernya. Mereka akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Untuk sepeda Kyuhyun biarlah Shin Ahjusshi yang mengurusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **K2K**

 _ **Menggeram. Bocah berwajah datar itu merasa kesal. Sudah lebih dari 10 detik mulutnya menganga, bersiap menerima suapan yang hampir saja ia terima dari baby sitter yang merawatnya, namun gagal karena kini wanita berseragam tersebut justru malah tertawa melihat teman satu profesi dengannya itu sibuk mengejar bocak cilik lainnya yang tak bisa disuruh diam.**_

 _ **Sepanjang dua tahun eksistensinya ada, hidupnya terasa monoton melihat dua baby sitternya tak bosan setiap hari melakukan hal konyol demi untuk menarik perhatian sang adik yang kadang membuat kembar tak identiknya itu kesal lalu berakhir menangis.**_

 _ **Dua baby sitternya masih saja mengasuh tirikan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas enggan untuk diasuh dan lebih memilih dengan kesenangannya sendiri, lari kesana kemari dengan ranting kurus mengacung tinggi diatas kepalanya demi mengejar seekor kucing.**_

 _ **Sungguh tidak sadar untung. Mereka berdua digaji untuk mengasuh, bukan malah mencari kesenangan sendiri lewat sang adik. Kyuhyun juga kenapa murahan sekali memberikan hiburan gratis pada pengasuh tidak cantiknya itu. Ingatkan kelak jika Kibum sudah bisa mengambil nasi dari rice cooker, dia sendirilah yang akan memecat dua pengasuhnya tersebut.**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai marmer mengalihkan pandangan Kibum. Mata elangnya berbinar melihat bidadari cantik berstatus eommanya tersebut berjalan menuju padanya.**_

 _ **"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Wanita itu-Go Ahra celingukan dengan Kibum dalam gendongannya untuk mencari dimana Kyuhyun . Dia bisa mendengar suara jejeritan kesenangan sibungsu tapi tidak dengan keberadaannya. Melihat jam di tangan, Ahra mendesah. Menegernya menunggu diruang tamu-dia sudah terlambat. Seharusnya pagi ini tidak ada jadwal untuknya. Suaminya-Kim Yong Won bekerja sama dengan agensi telah mengatur jadwalnya sedemikian rupa agar tidak membuat sikembar terbengkalai. Tapi demi menggantikan model lain yang tak bisa datang, Ahra terpaksa mengalah. Dia sudah minta ijin pada Yong Won dan suami gagahnya itu menyetujui untuk hari ini saja. Kemudian dikecupnya pipi gembil Kibum . "Kibum, kau adalah kakak dirumah ini. Jaga adikmu, OK." Pesannya pada sisulung lalu menurunkannya.**_

 _ **Kibum menatap dalam diam dimana sang eomma kini berjalan beriringan bersama namja tinggi yang sejak tadi menunggu ibunya. Seiring menghilangnya tubuh eommanya, terdengarlah tangisan Kyuhyun. Kibum cepat menengok, mendapati tubuh telungkup Kyuhyun di atas karpet beludru dengan kehebohan dua orang baby sitternya yang tidak becus menjaga sang adik. Bocah gempal itu tersandung karpet hingga terjatuh.**_

 _ **Sikucing yang sejak tadi menjadi incaran Kyuhyunpun berhenti berlari. Menatap iba pada Kyuhyun-merasa ikut andil menjadi penyebab jatuhnya bocah unyu tersebut.**_ _ **Mereka tadi main bersama karena Kibum sama sekali tidak asik untuk diajak bermain, dan Kyuhyun jatuh akibat mengejarnya**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Namun tanpa disadari oleh sikucing, sesungguhnya dirinya sendiri juga butuh untuk dikasihani. Karena tanpa sepengetahuannya sepasang mata elang itu tengah mengintainya dan-**_

 _ **BETS**_

 _ **MEONGG**_

 _ **Sikucing mengeong kencang kesakitan. Lari tunggang langgang begitu melihat ranting kurus yang menghantuinya tadi telah berpindah tangan pada sisulung, Kibum. Bocah itu ingin membalas dendam padanya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter drabble atau prolog sebelumnya.**

 **Maaf jika tulisan saya kali ini aneh dan tak sesuai ekspektasi kalian.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hari masihlah terlalu gelap. Matahari bahkan belum akan menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi Kibum, bocah lima tahun tersebut bahkan sudah bangun dari tidur tak lelapnya. Posisi tidurnyapun masih sama seperti semalam. Tubuh miring dengan tangan melingkari perut Kyuhyun. Kibum menatap lekat wajah pucat milik**_ _ **sang adik, kemudian merambat menelusuri pada tiang menjulang disampingnya. Sebuah selang panjang terhubung bersama jarum menusuk pada tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum ngeri melihatnya, pasti sakit. Setidaknya Kibum bersyukur tak lagi harus melihat yang lebih menakutkan dari itu- masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Kyuhyun saat di rumah sakit. Andai bocah lima tahun itu juga tau bahwa satu hari pertama Kyuhyun dirawat bahkan membutuhkan bantuan ventilator untuk bertahan hidup.**_

 _ **Tengah malam tadi Kyuhyun terbangun lalu menangis. Kibum yang mulanya tidur di ranjangnya sendiri-disebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun-pun ikut terbangun kemudian mendekatinya, lantas duduk disisi pembaringan Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **"Ada yang sakit?" Wajah Kibum tampak panik. Seharian ini dia tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ah tidak, lebih dari itu , ditambah hari ini jadi empat hari tepatnya. Yang dilakukan bocah itu hanya menangis, menggeleng, serta mengangguk setiap kali ayah dan ibunya bertanya.**_

 _ **"Lapar." Meski hanya sebuah lirihan, tapi Kibum sangat senang ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara. Bocah itu segera ingin memanggil ibunya tapi Kyuhyun menahan Kibum.**_ _ **"Nanti eomma paksa Kyunie minum obat lagi." Kibum akhirnya berdiam tak jadi memanggil orangtuanya.**_

 _ **"Kyunie ingin makan?"**_

 _ **Kyuhyun menggeleng "Pusing."katanya. "Perut Kyunie sakit, mulut Kyunie juga tidak enak. Rasanya pahit." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar kecil tak bertenaga.**_

 _ **"Tapi Kyunie harus tetap makan. Nanti tambah sakit kalau tak makan terus." Bujuk Kibum. Dia sudah merasakan sendiri kelaparan itu tidak enak. Tapi demi Kyuhyun Kibum rela. Dia ikut tidak mau makan karena Kyuhyun menolak makan. Setelah ibunya membujuk, mengatakan padanya jika nanti Kibum tidak makan maka Kibum akan ikut sakit. Nanti tidak ada yang menjaga Kyuhyun kalau sakit semua. Barulah akhirnya Kibum mau makan.**_

 _ **Namun Kyuhyun tetap saja menggeleng. Dia lapar tapi mulutnya terasa aneh. Ingin muntah tapi tak bisa karena sejak empat hari lalu tubuhnya tak kemasukan apapun. Semua makanan yang dipaksa masuk ketubuh Kyuhyun pasti dimuntahkan lagi. Selain mendapatkan nutrisi dari infus, Kyuhyun hanya mau minum teh hangat saja. Karena bahkan susu, minuman favorit Kyuhyun bocah itu menolaknya.**_

 _ **"Kyunie ingin minum?" tanya Kibum lagi tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan lapar sang adik. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng.**_

 _ **"Peluk." Pintanya. Kibum lantas membaringkan diri disebelah Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh gemuk kembarannya yang mulai menyusut akibat empat hari tak makan.**_

 _ **"Begini?"tanya Kibum sembari memperhatikan Wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sangat pucat tapi sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi matanya mulai terpejam kembali.**_

 _ **Kibum tak pernah menyangka kegigihannya membujuk Kyuhyun untuk ikut serta dalam acara liburan keluarga Park berbuah tragedi. Hanya berselang sepuluh menit setelah mobil melaju, Kyuhyun mengeluh pusing serta mual. Kepalanya bahkan telah bersandar penuh pada bahu Jungso. Sejak awal Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan dia tidak suka dengan bau mobilnya, tapi Kibum dan Donghae bersikukuh mereka tak mencium apa-apa. Dua puluh menit berlalu Kyuhyun memaksa turun. Bocah itu tak bisa bertahan. N**_ _ **yonya Park yang berada di kursi depan bersama Donghae dan tuan Park sebagai pengemudi menatap cemas melihat w**_ _ **ajah pucat serta nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu. Mobil segera dihentikan atas permintaannya. Kyuhyun dengan bantuan nyonya Park diturunkan lantas bocah itu muntah berkali kali dalam jumlah banyak hingga tersisa cairan kuning saja yang keluar. Kyuhyun menangis minta pulang namun Donghae menolak. Bocah dua tahun lebih tua dari sikembar itu bersikukuh mereka harus melihat pantai. Tuan dan nyonya Park jadi dilema. Mengira Kyuhyun hanya mabuk kendaraan, mereka memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan, mengabaikan tangisan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Park menyuruh Jungso bertukar kursi dengannya. Sekarang dia berada dikursi belakang sambil memangku Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun padanya.**_ _ **Kibum baru akan mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tenang ketika tangis Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berhenti setelah bocah itu terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu sesaat kemudian tubuh dalam pangkuan nyonya Park itu kejang dengan mulut terbuka seakan mengais udara. Keadaan Kyuhyun memburuk membuat seluruh penghuni mobil menjadi panik. Kibum menangis kencang. Dadanya ikut sesak merasakan sakit. Bocah itu histeris meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, menyuruh adiknya untuk bangun namun tak ada reaksi selain nafas yang pendek. Hingga kemudian tubuh pucat Kyuhyun menjadi diam dengan mata memejam erat setelah sebelumnya sempat mengalami sesak nafas. Kyuhyun segera dilarikan kerumah sakit.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~K2K~**_

 _ **Untuk anak seusianya, Kibum mungkin tidak akan pernah ingat kalau dulu, dua tahun lalu tepatnya ketika usia mereka baru tiga tahun, Kyuhyun pernah hilang dari pengawasan pengasuhnya dan satu jam kemudian baru ditemukan d**_ _ **alam keadaan**_ _ **pingsan di dalam kamar kedua orangtuanya**_ _ **dengan bibir dan sebagian wajah belepotan lisptik sang ibu. Disebelah tubuh Kyuhyun tercecer cairan yang diduga kuat adalah parfum mengingat seluruh ruangan kala itu beraroma wangi menyengat. Kyuhyun langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit agar segera mendapatkan pertolongan.**_

 _ **Melalui kronologi kejadian ditambah serangkaian banyak tes yang dilakukan pihak rumah sakit, kesimpulan yang mereka ambil adalah Kyuhyun menderita alergi terhadap bahan kimia tertentu yang menjadi bahan campuran untuk parfum. Orang awam lebih sering menyebutnya dengan alergi parfum atau wewangian. Namun sayang dokter tidak dapat menentukan pasti jenis bahan kimia apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun alergi. Bisa jadi hanya satu komponen atau justru kombinasi dari banyaknya komponen mengingat tidak hanya satu atau dua saja bahan kimia yang menjadi bahan campuran parfum. Dan kebanyakan komponen tersebut tidak sepenuhnya tercantum dalam komposisi. Tujuannya jelas untuk menjaga kerahasiaan yang sudah barang tentu menjadi ciri khas wangi merk parfum tersebut.**_

 _ **Reaksi alergi yang ditimbulkan pada setiap orang tentusaja berbeda. Diantaranya ada yang hanya mengalami bersin, mata berair, sakit kepala, mual, ra**_ _ **sa aneh di mulut serta nyeri sendi dan nyeri otot pada kasus tertentu.**_ _ **Gatal-gatal dan ruam kulit, ini bila parfum terpapar pada kulit secara langsung. Tidak semua reaksi diatas dialami penderitanya secara bersamaan. Namun untuk kasus Kyuhyun efeknya jauh lebih intens bahkan hampir setara dengan anafilaksis.**_ _ **Terjadi penyempitan tenggorokan, sesak nafas atau serangan asma mendadak. Re**_ _ **aksi alergi yang ditimbulkan bisa menyebabkan kematian jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan.**_

 _ **Bau pengharum mobil, parfum milik tuan dan nyonya Park, serta aroma bahan bakar mobil berakumulasi terserap hidung Kyuhyun, bercampur menjadi satu menciptakan efek alergi yang semakin bertambah parah. Tuan dan nyonya Park berulang kali meminta maaf atas kejadian tumbangnya Kyuhyun. Namun itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Kim Yong Won dan Ahra sadar betul akan hal itu. Mereka memberi ijin pada keluarga Park untuk membawa serta sikembar karena sebagai orangtua yang sibuk mereka merasa gagal memberikan waktu lebih pada putra mereka. Mereka juga melupakan alergi yang diderita sibungsu. Kesalahan itu harusnya menjadi kesalahan mereka.**_

 _ **Harusnya lebih dari tiga hari Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun rupanya hidung Kyuhyun juga tak bersahabat dengan aroma rumah sakit dan obat. Selama empat hari itu pula Kyuhyun terus saja muntah tiap kali dipaksa menelan sesuatu. Untuk satu buah biskuit yang sudah dilunakkanpun lambungnya menolak. Kyuhyun selalu menangis minta pulang. Kondisi seperti itu tentu tidak baik untuk psikis Kyuhyun juga. Alhasil disaat Kyuhyun tertidur atas pengaruh obat, bocah itu dibawa pulang untuk menjalani perawatan di rumah. Terbukti satu hari dirumah, keadaan Kyuhyun berangsur membaik. Kyuhyun tidak muntah lagi, namun anak itu juga masih menolak untuk makan.**_

 _ **"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Suara pelan Ahra membuat Kibum mengalihkan atensinya dari memandangi wajah Kyuhyun pada sang eomma. "biarkan adikmu tidur." Kibum mengangguk saja tak ingin Kyuhyun terbangun karena suaranya.**_

 _ **"Hari ini jadwalmu masuk sekolah, ayo cepat mandi." Ah Kibum lupa. Beberapa hari lalu dirinya dan Kyuhyun sama-sama antusias menyiapkan keperluan sekolah mereka dibantu sang eomma. Kibum masih ingat Kyuhyun menyodorkan tas berbentuk kelinci padanya, sementara dia sendiri mengambil yang bentuk pinguin. "Ini cocok untukmu." katanya waktu itu. Kibum menerimanya tanpa protes.**_

 _ **Tapi hari ini Kibum tak seantusias waktu itu. Dia harus pergi tanpa Kyuhyun dihari pertamanya masuk kindergarten. Dia jadi enggan untuk berangkat, ingin menundanya sampai Kyuhyun sembuh.**_

 _ **"Kyukyu..." lirih Kibum.**_

 _ **Jong Won yang baru datang tau maksud Kibum. Putra sulungnya mengkhawatirkan sang adik.**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun akan segera sembuh, dan kalian nanti akan berangkat sekolah sama-sama. Tapi untuk kali ini Bumie harus berangkat sendiri bersama appa, Ok." Meski enggan, karena Kibum anak penurut dia menggangguk saja. Toh ada sang eomma yang akan menjaga Kyukyu-nya selama dia tak ada.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **K2K**_

 _ **Kibum memang lebih pendiam dari Kyuhyun tapi bocah itu juga bukan anti sosial. Ketidakberadaan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin mengasingkan diri. Dari atas ayunan, Kibum memperhatikan polah anak-anak seusianya bermain seluncuran, terowongan, jungkat-jungkit, balok titian, trampolin, dan masih banyak lagi permainan yang tak Kibum tau namanya. Ada juga yang berlari kesana kemari tanpa tujuan jelas. Kibum jadi rindu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya yang berisik itu pasti akan ikut menjadi bagian dari mereka jika tidak sakit. Wajah Kibum menyendu, diraihnya sebatang coklat pemberian Hera songsaenim dari saku celananya. Tadi seluruh teman sekelasnya juga dapat jatah per orang satu. Berhubung Kyuhyun tidak masuk, Kibum menyisakan miliknya untuk Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Suara derit ayunan menyadarkan Kibum akan adanya sosok lain duduk didepannya-masih satu ayunan dengannya. Kibum tidak suka melihatnya. "Turun!" Perintahnya tanpa ragu mengusir bocah bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu. Kibum tidak takut dan juga tidak peduli. Bocah itu bergeming, memaksa Kibum mengulang perintahnya. "Kau tak dengar, aku bilang turun!"**_

 _ **"Kenapa?" Itu pertanyaan bocah di depan Kibum. "Kau sendirian tak ada teman jadi aku menemanimu. Ayo berteman." Sungguh bocah dengan kualitas didikan yang baik. Pasti orangtuanya bangga.**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu. Aku tak butuh teman, aku hanya butuh adikku." s**_ _ **esuatu yang tak pantas diucapkan pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati padamu menawarkan pertemanan. "itu tempat adikku jadi pergilah!"dan karena bocah di depannya tak kunjung angkat kaki, Kibum berdiri lantas mendorong bocah itu hingga jatuh lalu menangis. Bukan kebiasaan Kibum berbuat anarkis, tapi tak adanya Kyuhyun membuatnya jadi merana.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **K2K**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Kyukyu kau sudah sembuh!"pekik Kibum girang setelah memasuki rumah mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga bersama sang eomma dan semangkuk bubur ditangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun juga terbebas dari jarum infus. Jong Won hanya menggeleng saja melihat seratus delapan puluh derajat perubahan ekspresi tertunduk Kibum dari sejak dilihatnya saat menjemput Kibum, menasehatinya untuk tidak nakal, tidak mengulangi lagi anarkisnya, sampai rumah lalu bertemu Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih segar, wajahnya yang semula tak bersemangat menjadi bergairah.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak sakit, Bumbum." Elak Kyuhyun. Karena jika dia mengakui sakit takutnya setelah makan dipaksa minum obat. Kyuhyun tidak mau.**_

 _ **"Terserahlah." Balas Kibum tak peduli. Yang penting melihat Kyuhyun bicara lagi dan sudah bisa duduk selain di kamar itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah sembuh. Kibum mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, menemukan sesuatu disana kemudian diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **"Untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun meraih coklat dari tangan Kibum. "Punyamu mana?" Lanjutnya melihat Kibum hanya diam menatapnya saja.**_

 _ **"Tidak ada."**_

 _ **"Maksudmu coklatnya hanya ada satu?" Kibum mengangguk. "Dari songsaenim."katanya memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandangi coklat ditangannya lama, kemudian membaginya jadi dua.**_

 _ **"Ini untukmu, Bumbum."**_

 _ **Kibum tersenyum meraih separuh coklat pemberian Kyuhyun. Meski tadi dia memberikan semuanya pada Kyuhyun tapi dia berharap Kyuhyun membagi coklatnya dengannya. Keduanya langsung memakan coklat masing-masing disaksikan oleh Jong Won dan Ahra. Meski tau Kyuhyun seharusnya tak mengkonsumsi coklat lebih dulu tapi kedua orangtua sikembar membiarkannya. Tak apa toh hanya sedikit, yang penting senyum bungsu mereka telah kembali. Sungguh potret keluarga bahagia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cast:_

 _Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Suju members and Others_

 _Disclaimer: Mine_

 _Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, ooc, absurd, alur maju mundur, dan typos itu ketidak sengajaan. Cerita yang tidak masuk akal juga akan kalian temukan disini. Just fanfiction._

 _Nama member Suju dan cast lainnya saya pinjam untuk mempermudah imajinasi saya._

 **.**

.

.

.

 **K2K**

 _ **.**_

Sesak-

Sungguh amat sangat sesak. Oksigen yang semakin menipis membuatnya susah untuk bernafas. Rasa panas telah dia rasakan di sekujur tubuh. Bahkan kini keringat mulai keluar dari sela pori-pori kulitnya. Sampai kapan dia akan bertahan. Rasanya tak akan mampu lebih lama lagi.

"Kibum jelek! Kibum jelek! Cepatlah datang dan akhiri kekonyolan ini."

Sialan!

Kyuhyun terus saja merapalkan nama sodara kembarnya dalam kesempitannya, tapi tetap tak mau mengakui Kibum itu sedikit lebih tampan darinya.

"Kyuhyun hyung! Kyuhyun hyung!"

"HAHH!"

Kyuhyun terduduk lantas meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia berterima kasih pada suara cempreng Henry yang barusaja datang menghentikan aksi tidak elitnya mengunci diri dalam selimut karena protesannya sama sekali tak didengar oleh Kibum. Baru juga 10 menit berdiam di dalam selimut Kyuhyun sudah mau mati saja karena kehabisan udara.

Bermula dari perdebatan ringan sikembar yang tentu akan selalu berujung sisulung sebagai pemenang. Karena dirasa tak mungkin membawa Kyuhyun ke klinik apalagi rumah sakit, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan memanggil dokter Lee sebagai dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk mengobati kaki Kyuhyun yang terkilir dan mengalami pembengkakan parah. Pergelangan kakinya bahkan terlihat memutar. Disinilah perdebatan kecil itu dimulai. Setelah memeriksa kondisi dan memastikan perban elastis terpasang dengan benar di kaki Kyuhyun, dokter Lee Sungmin selaku pakar kesehatan dan tentunya lebih tau mendetail tentang kondisi kaki Kyuhyun memutuskan Kyuhyun diharuskan untuk tidak melakukan aktifitas berat agar kondisi kakinya cepat pulih. Satu dua hari ia diwajibkan untuk istirahat total dirumah dan tentu saja niat baik sang dokter ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Apa jadinya dia harus terkurung di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan aktifitas apapun. Bisa-bisa dia mati bosan karenanya. Sebagai kakak yang baik Kibum menyetujui saran dokter Lee yang membuat Kyuhyun mencak mencak memfonis Kibum jahat. Kyuhyun berjanji akan menurut asal diijinkan untuk sekolah. Kibum sempat meminta pendapat dokter Lee tapi sebuah gelengan dari pria bergigi kelinci itu membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Dia berkeras akan tetap masuk sekolah apapun yang terjadi. Kibum yang kesal mendengar kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun-pun akhirnya menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi ke sekolah sambil merangkak karena tidak mungkin Kyuhyun naik sepeda dalam kondisi kakinya yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak terima Kibum mengatakan itu padanya. Tega sekali, bukankah Kibum bisa memboncengnya? Dan dengan santainya kembarannya itu mengatakan mantra andalan yang sering membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala, TIDAK SUDI!

Perdebatan dua saudara kembar fraternal itu sempat membuat dokter Lee mengulum senyum. Sebagai dokter pribadi generasi kedua keluarga Kim yang ia teruskan dari sang ayah, Sungmin bersyukur sikembar dapat bertahan hidup dengan baik ditengah masalah pelik yang pernah menimpa keluarga itu. Perpisahan kedua orangtua mereka nyatanya tak mempengaruhi tumbuh kembang mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat olehnya selama ini. Meski sering adu mulut tapi Sungmin percaya keduanya saling menyayangi.

Saat Sungmin menuliskan resep obat yang harus Kibum tebus, Kyuhyun kembali protes. Dia bilang tidak akan mau minum obatnya. Kibum melotot padanya dan berakhir Kyuhyun menawar meminta obat oles saja. Dokter Lee lagi-lagi tak berpihak padanya karena memberikan obat yang harus Kyuhyun telan agar saat malam tiba Kyuhyun tidak kesakitan dalam tidur efek cidera kakinya. Sungmin-pun menganjurkan Kibum untuk ikut meminum obatnya juga melihat kondisi lebam pada wajah tampannya yang enggan untuk diobati.

Kyuhyun kesal karena protesnya tak didengar. Dia langsung masuk selimut sebagai kode keras untuk Kibum bahwa dia sedang merajuk. Kyuhyun kekeuh tidak mau keluar selimut sebelum Kibum setidaknya menuruti satu saja permintaannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, perkataan Kibum malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun enggan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun merasa di dholimi oleh kembarannya sendiri. Biar saja dia mati. Kibum tidak sayang padanya.

"Dokter Lee, mari saya antar anda keluar. Tidak usah hiraukan buntalan karung beras itu. Nanti dia juga akan keluar sendiri dari goa persembunyiannya." Sungmin ditemani Kibum melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil geleng geleng kepala. Sikembar benar benar unik dimatanya.

"Aku bukan buntalan karung!" Teriakan Kyuhyun tak cukup keras karena teredam selimutnya sendiri. Kibum selalu mengatainya karung beras hanya karena tubuh berisi dan pipinya yang chubby. Awas saja Kyuhyun sumpahi Kibum akan lebih bulat darinya. Kibum akan mengembang seperti balon dan gelundungan seperti bola. Membayangkan kondisi mengenaskan Kibum dalam imajinasinya membuat Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia yang mulai sesak serta kepanasan di dalam goa buatannya. Gengsinya yang besar melarang Kyuhyun untuk keluar sebelum Kibum sendiri yang datang membuka selimutnya. Ditunggu beberapa lama Kibum tak juga datang. Kyuhyun sudah mengumpat panjang pendek bahkan sempat ingin keluar sendiri dari sarangnya. Untunglah Henry datang menarik selimut miliknya. Yang artinya menyelamatkan nyawa juga harga dirinya.

"Kyuhyun hyung kenapa?"

Henry, sipemilik suara cempreng tadi heran melihat mulut Kyuhyun membuka tutup seperti ikan nemo yang baru saja selamat dari cengkeraman Darla. Sore tadi dia sempat melihat sikembar pulang sambil bergendongan. Tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan alias bertetangga, jadi tanpa mengintip-pun kepulangan sikembar akan terlihat jelas. Awalnya Henry cuek saja. Meski tidak selama kedua sepupu tampannya- Jungso dan Donghae dalam mengenal sikembar, dia sudah cukup sering melihat kemesraan hubungan pait-pait manis dari Kibum-Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah melihat ada dokter datang dan wajah Kibum yang berubah warna biru keunguan membuatnya khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Melihat dokter Lee sudah pulang, Henry memutuskan datang untuk mencari tau. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan Kibum yang hendak ke apotek menebus obat. Kibum tak menjelaskan apapun, hanya berpesan padanya untuk langsung menarik selimut Kyuhyun begitu masuk kamar bocah itu. Dan tindakannya sudah benar karena dilihatnya sekarang Kyuhyun tengah megap-megap kehabisan udara.

"kau sendiri untuk apa kesini?" Setelah berhasil menormalkan kembali pernafasannya Kyuhyun kembali ke mode judesnya. Henry menjadi sasaran kekesalan yang harusnya diterima Kibum. Kyuhyun telah salah memperlakukan penyelamat nyawa sekaligus gengsinya.

Melihat Kyuhyun masih bisa marah sama juga artinya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Henry tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Dia jadi ingat tentang misi penting lain selain menengok Kyuhyun. Mumpung sekarang bertemu dengan orangnya sekalian saja dia menyampaikan maksudnya. Tapi melihat mood Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kurang baik Henry jadi bingung mengawalinya dari mana.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan!" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"E...Kyuhyun hyung, aku mendapat mandat dari sunbaeku untuk menitipkan ini padamu." Meski sempat ragu, Henry akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah syal rajut warna pink lalu mengulurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Seniormu?" Henry manggut manggut. Sementara wajah Kyuhyun tampak layaknya orang kebingungan ketika mengamati hadiah yang baru saja diterimanya. Seperti apa yang mungkin bisa dia perbuat dengan benda rajut berwarna girly tersebut. "Siapa?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Soo Young sunbaenim, siswi paling populer di sekolahku."jelas Henry antusias dan kali ini penuh rasa bangga.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut tanda ia tengah berpikir. "Tidak kenal." Wajar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kenal karena sekolahnya dan Henry memang berbeda.

"Tapi Soo Young sunbae bilang kenal padamu hyung. Dia bilang hyung pernah menyelamatkannya dari preman sekolah."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat lagi dan ingatannya berhenti pada satu kejadian. Jadi wanita yang dia tolong kemarin itu namanya Soo Young. "Oh," hanya itu saja "tidak tertarik." lanjutnya kemudian seketika membuat Henry cengo. Sesantai itu Kyuhyun bilang tidak kenal, tidak tertarik. Padahal dia sudah berharap banyak pada misinya kali ini. Jika dirinya berhasil mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan Soo Young, dia bisa membanggakan diri dihadapan teman-temannya tentang kedekatannya dengan ratu kecantikan disekolahnya itu. Dan tanggapan Kyuhyun jauh di luar ekspektasinya.

Boleh jadi Soo Young memang seterkenal yang Henry bilang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tak berminat sama sekali. Terbukti dari syal yang tadi dia terima kini dia kembalikan lagi pada Henry. Mungkin jika Soo Young memberinya kaset game akan lain lagi ceritanya nasib hadiah itu. Bukan Kyuhyun tak menghargai atau karena dia tak tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Kalau diingat-ingat Soo Young memang cantik, tapi berurusan dengan wanita kelewat sempurna seperti itu akan mendatangkan banyak masalah untuknya. Lihat saja belum apa-apa kakinya sudah menjadi korban. Mengingatnya lagi malah membuat Kyuhyun kesal saja.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, wanita seperti apa yang Kyuhyun hyung sukai?"tanya Henry belum menyerah. Mungkin dia bisa mencari tau lalu menyampaikan informasi penting yang didapatnya kali ini pada Soo Young untuk referensi.

"Yang memiliki aroma tubuh seperti strowberry dan anggur."

"Haa...?"

Henry kira dia akan mendapati Kyuhyun menerawang layaknya tokoh drama membayangkan sosok perempuan cantik dalam imajinasinya. Rambut panjang, tubuh seksi, serta bibir pink lembut menggoda. Tapi tadi itu Kyuhyun bilang apa. Apa dia salah bertanya atau Kyuhyun yang salah mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia bertanya tentang wanita idaman Kyuhyun bukan jus buah favorit Kibum.

"Hyung, tadi itu aku bertanya tentang tipe gadis favoritmu, hyung."

"Aku tidak tuli, Henry dan aku sudah menjawabnya." Benar Kyuhyun tidak tuli. Tapi kenapa jawaban Kyuhyun dirasa Henry tidak nyambung.

Bukan tidak nyabung. Karena wanita idaman versi Kyuhyun itu berbeda. Soo Young memang cantik, Kyuhyun sendiri mengakuinya. Semua pengagum gadis itu mungkin akan mengatakan Kyuhyun namja paling beruntung karena pernah punya kesempatan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengannya. Tepatnya saat Kyuhyun mengantar gadis itu pulang tempo hari, naik sepeda pula. Toh Soo Young tak keberatan. Malah dia sendiri yang meminta.

Soo young memiliki aroma wangi parfum menyengat, itu yang Kyuhyun ingat melebihi ingatannya tentang wajah gadis itu sendiri. Berdekatan dengannya dan wanita-wanita cantik lain sejenis itu pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun mual serta sakit kepala. Kyuhyun tidak akan betah berlama-lama bersama koloni bernama wanita jika tidak ingin memperparah kondisinya. Lebih mengerikan lagi isi perutnya mungkin akan keluar semua. Dia akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Salah satu alasan Kyuhyun tak memiliki teman perempuan adalah karena alergi parfum yang dideritanya. Karena wanita selalu identik dengan wewangian. Tapi, suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun pasti akan menemukan wanita cantik dan baik hati yang memiliki aroma segar anggur dan wangi menenangkan khas buah strowberry. Saat itu tiba Kyuhyun ingin menjadi egois untuk mengejarnya. Karena dari mulai tempat hingga kendaraan untuk berkencan gadis itu pasti lebih banyak berkorban untuknya. Tunggu sampai ketika dia sudah bisa naik motor serta memiliki sim sendiri, semuanya pasti akan sedikit berubah.

"Henry, malam ini kau menginap dirumahku saja bagaimana?" Daripada membahas tentang Soo Young dan teman kencan yang belum jelas kapan datangnya, apalagi ditambah melihat wajah bodoh Henry, Kyuhyun lebih tertarik untuk membicarakan pengalihan rasa kesalnya. Jadi ceritanya Kyuhyun masih mau melanjutkan aksi merajuknya. Kalau ada Henry, dia kan jadi punya alasan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dan bicara dengan Kibum.

"Tidak bisa, hyung."

sayang sekali "Kenapa?"Kyuhyun manyun. Penolakan Henry mengandaskan harapannya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan PR."

"Aku bantu kerjakan. Memang apa PR-mu ?" tidak menyerah, ini salah satu bagian dari usaha Kyuhyun untuk menahan Henry agar tetap mau menginap.

"Matematika, hyung."

loading...

Sepertinya malam ini mereka berdua memang tidak berjodoh.

"Kalau begitu minta Kibum saja yang bantu kerjakan."

Alasannya jelas. Karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa dekat dengan yang namanya rumus dan hal rumit sejenisnya.

"Yak, hyung kapan kau pernah menepati janjimu. Kau selalu bilang mau bantu tapi ujung-ujungnya melempar PR-ku pada Kibum hyung."

Bukan maksud Kyuhyun melempar tanggung jawab. Hanya saja itu diluar kemampuannya. Apa jadinya jika dia tetap sok pintar membantu Henry tapi ujungnya dapat nilai jelek. Kan Henry bisa malu nanti. " Malu itu rasanya tidak enak. Seperti ingin bersembunyi di dalam lemari tapi ternyata tempat itu sudah penuh sesak oleh baju. Perumpamaan macam apa itu. "Nanti saja kalau kau dapat PR yang mudah."

"Itu sama saja hyung mengakui hyung itu bodoh."

"Aku tidak." Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat. "setidaknya aku bagus dibeberapa mata pelajaran." Benar. Meski tidak sepintar Kibum tapi ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang disukai Kyuhyun yang membuatnya selalu mendapat nilai bagus.

"Yasudah aku minta bantuan Donghae hyung sa-"

"Jangan kau sebut nama itu!" Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Wae, hyung?"

"Pokoknya jangan." jawab Kyuhyun tak memberi alasan. Jadinya kurang meyakinkan alasannya melarang.

"Hyung sedang marahan sama Donghae hyung ya."selidik Henry.

"Pokoknya jangan sebut nama ikan sok sibuk itu. Kibum lebih pintar darinya. Nanti aku akan bilang padanya untuk mengajarimu." Henry mendesah. Kyuhyun yang bermasalah sama Donghae jadi kenapa dia harus diikutkan. Padahal dia merasa tidak enak selalu minta bantuan terus menerus pada Kibum. Apalagi lewat Kyuhyun sebagai perantara. Dikiranya dia tidak bisa mengerjakan sendiri apa.

Pada akhirnya perdebatan mereka tentang Donghae berakhir saat Kibum menginterupsi menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam.

 **.**

 **K2K**

 **.**

Berawal dari Kyuhyun kecil yang takut akan sendirian-sendiri identik dengan dimakan setan, tidak peduli siang atau malam, tanpa adanya orangtua yang menemani membuatnya menarik Kibum untuk selalu berada disisinya meski Kibum sedang serius belajar sekalipun. Saat Kyuhyun bermain game Kibum akan setia duduk dalam ruangan yang sama dengan sang adik. Dari situlah Kibum belajar membagi konsentrasi antara belajar dan mendengar suara berisik Kyuhyun. Kibum boleh jadi tidak menyukai keramaian tapi itu tak berlaku dirumahnya. Dia akan merasa ada yang kurang jika sehari saja tak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan berakhir Kibum akan mencari keberadaan dan memastikan sipemilik suara berisik itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau berisiknya Kyuhyun sudah melewati batas tidak wajar dan tidak jelas duduk perkaranya, maka Kibum sendiri tidak akan segan membungkamnya. Tentu saja dengan makanan. Mana mau Kibum membungkam Kyuhyun lewat ciuman, apalagi tega menggunakan tamparan. Tapi kalau dengan lemparan ceritanya lain lagi. Kibum bisa pertimbangkan dan mungkin akan mempraktikkan cara itu lain kali.

Sikembar memang memiliki hobi berseberangan tapi keduanya saling terhubung satu sama lain. Kyuhyun akan selalu membutuhkan Kibum, begitupun sebaliknya. Karena ikatan keduanya begitu kuat bahkan sebelum keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari. Saat mereka masih sama-sama dalam bentuk embrio. Seandainya takdir memaksa keduanya untuk terpisah, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka. Atau bahkan mungkin keduanya tak akan bisa bertahan.

Jika Kibum sehari saja merasa kurang tanpa teriakan Kyuhyun, maka kalau di rumah Kyuhyun akan selalu kalah bermain game tanpa adanya Kibum disampingnya. Konsentrasi Kyuhyun terbelah antara game dan rasa takut sendirian. Ketakutan Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi sehingga berakhir dengan kata game over dalam layar permainannya.

Meski keduanya kini memasuki usia remaja dan ketakutan Kyuhyun akan setan perlahan sedikit memudar, tapi kebiasaan mereka tak pernah berubah. Seperti hari-hari yang telah lewat, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama ngambek pada Kibum. Malam ini setelah makan malam-tentunya setelah Henry kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park, Kyuhyun bermain game diruang tengah bersama Kibum yang membaca buku disofa belakang Kyuhyun. Namun entah karena lelah atau sekujur badannya terasa sakit akibat perkelahian tadi sore membuatnya merebah, Kibum menguap. Kejadian langka yang harus benar Kibum manfaatkan dengan baik. Demi sabun mandi wangi anggur favorit Kyuhyun, Kibum yang biasanya baru bisa tidur setelah dini hari tiba-tiba saja diserang kantuk. Kibum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk berteriak, mendesis, menjerit, bahkan mengumpat atas layar lcd di hadapannya. Namun lama-lama Kyuhyun bosan juga main sendiri. Dia menoleh pada Kibum dan menemukan saudara kembarnya dalam keadaan tertidur. Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding klasik yang menempel apik di rumahnya baru menunjuk pada angka delapan, tumben sekali.

Kyuhyun bosan tapi juga tak tega membangunkan Kibum. Insomnia akut yang diderita Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tak pernah mendapati Kibum tidur lebih dulu darinya, jadi kali ini dia biarkan saja. Kyuhyun mendesah kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, sepi. Pembantunya mungkin saja sudah berada di kamar karena pekerjaan rumah telah usai. Dia mendesah lagi setelah beberapa saat hanya diam memandangi wajah lebam Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Kyuhyun menggeser posisi duduknya, membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada sodara kembarnya.

"Kibum."

"..."

"Kibum."

Tak ada reaksi dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan ingin menoel pipi Kibum, tapi...

"Jangan pegang!"

Ternyata Kibum masih sadar meski matanya terpejam.

"Ayo main." ajak Kyuhyun. Tapi karena Kibum tak menyahutinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menjulurkan tangan ingin memencet tepat dibagian lebam Kibum.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pegang!" Kibum berhasil menangkap tangan Kyuhyun sebelum tangan itu berhasil mendarat dilukanya. Kibum membuka mata lalu mendapati wajah bosan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu. Bocah itu tampak memelas.

"Ayo main!" ajaknya sekali lagi. Kalau Kibum sedang mode sadar Kibum pasti sudah tertawa melihatnya. Tapi sekarang Kibum dalam mode mengantuknya.

"Main sendiri." Kibum membalik badan memunggungi Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun tau diri membiarkan dia tidur. Ini kesempatan langka baginya.

"KIBUM, AYOLAH!"dan Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian. Melarang Kyuhyun jangan teriak di rumah itu tidak ada gunanya, jadi yang Kibum lakukan cukup hanya menutup seluruh bagian kepalanya saja menggunakan bantal sofa. Menasehati Kyuhyun untuk diam juga percuma. "Biar rame, Bum. Rumah ini terasa seram kalau dibiarkan sunyi." Kata Kyuhyun kalau dinasehati untuk tidak teriak. "Kalau mau rame bakar saja rumahnya." Tawar Kibum waktu itu. Kyuhyun malah mengiyakan. "Boleh?" Tanyanya penuh binar. Kyuhyun teriak itu lebih baik bagi Kibum daripada dia harus melihat Kyuhyun diam seperti beberapa tahun lalu, tapi tidak harus membakar rumah juga. Kadang teriaknya Kyuhyun suka tidak pandang sikon.

"AHJUMMA SHIN!" Kibum tak menyahut sekarang giliran pembantunya Kyuhyun teriaki. Beberapa saat kemudian ahjumma Shin tergopoh menuju Kyuhyun. Meski sudah sering melihat Kyuhyun meneriaki Kibum tapi tidak biasanya tuan muda bungsu meneriakinya. Kyuhyun akan datang mencarinya jika menginginkan sesuatu. "Iya tuan muda. Ada yang anda butuhkan?"

"Tolong ambilkan aku minum." pintanya tak enak hati membiarkan wanita baya yang tadi sudah istirahat kembali sibuk lagi. Padahal saat teriak tadi Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan hatinya. Ahjumma Shin-pun berlalu ke dapur berniat mengambil pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Bumie, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Kibum bangkit dari sofa.

"Pindah kamar! Disini berisik aku tak bisa tidur."jawab Kibum kesal.

"Lalu nanti yang bantu aku ke kamar siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap dengan wajah polosnya. Kibum lupa bagian ini. Efek pukulan sore tadi mungkin membuatnya sedikit amnesia. Dia menatap kaki Kyuhyun yang terbalut perban. Pantas untuk minum saja bocah itu harus teriak-teriak. Kibum menghela nafas setelah kepingan kesadarannya kembali terkumpul. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Tapi aku belum ngantuk, Bum."ucap Kyuhyun tau Kibum akan membantu membawanya ke kamar.

"Sekarang atau minta bantuan Shin ahjussi saja!" tegas Kibum dan -

HUP

"Yak! yak! Bum, papah aku saja. Aku masih bisa jalan!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal. Kibum tak menggubris. Memapah Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat emosi jiwa saja. Ibarat dipaksa menonton sampai finish pertandingan lari siput sementara kau sedang kebelet buang air besar. Sungguh menyiksa. Disuruh berjalan sedikit cepat saja langsung teriak sakit. Padahal siapa tadi sore yang bilang tak mau minum obat dan memilih akan menahan sakit.

"Kelamaan. Bukankah kau suka aku bersikap romantis."

Bluss

Muka Kyuhyun memerah. Dia jadi malu sendiri ingat dengan kata-katanya pada Kibum sore tadi. Kibum sendiri cuek. Tak mempedulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah semerah tomat. Dia ingin cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena tengah malam nanti dipastikan dia akan terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi.

"Tapi kan tidak harus dengan cara seperti ini." Protes Kyuhyun. Bibirnya terpout sempurna menyerupai bibir bebek. Lagipula Kyuhyun mengajak ploting-nya kan sore tadi kenapa Kibum romantisnya baru sekarang.

"Cerewet!"

"Jangan mengataiku cerewet! Aku bukan yeoja." Tubuh Kyuhyun meronta lagi dalam gendongan Kibum sebagai bentuk protesnya karena Kibum mengatainya cerewet.

"Diam, Kyu, atau aku akan benar-benar melemparmu."

"Jangan." Kyuhyun langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kibum. "Iya iya aku diam." tambahnya saat melihat Kibum mendeathglarenya karena tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **K2K**

"Sudah kuduga hanya sebatas ini saja yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosanmu."

Tanpa perlu menolehpun Kyuhyun hafal siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia tak merubah posisinya semula. Masih terus fokus pada satu benda sambil menyelonjorkan satu kakinya di atas meja, satunya lagi ia tekuk sambil mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas seperti sedang baca mantra. Baginya apa yang dia tekuni saat ini lebih menarik daripada mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sembari tetap membagi konsentrasinya pada game yang sedang ia mainkan. Sedikit berjaga-jaga saja untuk menghindari kebiasaan si pemilik suara tadi yang gemar sekali-

"Hyaaaaaa ...!" terlambat. Donghae-tetangga yang Kyuhyun maksud tadi sudah lebih dulu melancarkan aksinya memeluk-menguyel Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kaget sampai melempar PSP-nya. Padahal tadi dia sudah cukup waspada untuk menghindar, tapi nyatanya gerakan Donghae lebih cepat. Salahkan saja tubuh uyelablenya telah memancing Donghae melakukan penyerangan brutal pada tubuh gempalnya sehingga enggan untuk melepasnya lagi. Donghae rindu khas wangi bayi tubuh Kyuhyun. Baunya segar seperti permen rasa anggur yang dihasilkan dari sabun bayi yang biasa Kyuhyun pakai sedari kecil. Berbeda dengan Kibum, bocah itu memiliki aroma maskulin khas namja dewasa warisan dari sang ayah. Kyuhyun meronta tapi Donghae tak sedikitpun melepaskan tubuhnya.

Setelah puas melampiaskan rasa rindu pada Kyuhyun, Donghae harus puas menerima ocehan panjang pendek bocah itu. Kyuhyun menuduhnya melupakan eksistensinya. Bahkan dia terima saja saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mengambil cemilan dari kulkas yang ada di dapur. Alasannya tentu saja memar di kaki Kyuhyun. Donghae merasa bersalah karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa baru membuatnya jarang menengok sikembar. Dari Henry-lah Donghae tau keadaan kaki Kyuhyun sehingga ditengah waktu sibuknya ia menyempatkan diri menengok sikembar. Ternyata dia kesiangan jadi tak bertemu Kibum yang sudah berangkat sekolah, menyisakan Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah yang sudah bisa diduga akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama game.

Berhubung ternyata persediaan cemilan di rumah sikembar habis, Kyuhyun menyuruh Donghae untuk membelinya di mini market luar kompleks. Donghae menyanggupinya. Apapun untuk remaja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng sendiri itu. Hitung-hitung untuk menebus sebulan terakhirnya tak mengunjungi tetangga unyunya. Banyak sekali yang Donghae beli. Selain pesanan Kyuhyun, dia juga membeli banyak jus buah favorit Kibum. Separuh belanjaan Donghae letakkan di atas meja tempat Kyuhyun menaruh sebelah kakinya. Separuhnya lagi ia taruh dalam kulkas.

"Ambil sendiri saja sana!"

Tapi setelah semua pengorbanannya, Donghae tak diijinkan Kyuhyun untuk ikut menikmati cemilan yang tadi ia jajar di atas meja. Padahal Donghae hanya ingin mengambil air mineral saja karena kehausan. Malah Donghae disuruh ambil lagi sendiri di dapur. Ceritanya Kyuhyun sedang balas dendam karena merasa diabaikan tetangga tersayangnya itu selama hampir sebulan.

"Dasar pelit. Sedikit saja."

"Lihat kakiku." Kyuhyun menunjuk kakinya dengan tatapan songongnya bermaksud memberitahu Donghae bahwa dia tidak akan bisa kemanapun selama keadaan kakinya masih cidera. Jadi dia butuh banyak persediaan baik makanan maupun minuman sebagai pelengkap untuk menemaninya bermain game. Kyuhyun memang gentong air, tidak heran minuman sebanyak itu mau ia konsumsi sendiri. Dan anggapan Kibum tentang dirinya yang disamakan dengan karung beras semakin mendekati kenyataan.

Donghae mencibir. " Awas saja nanti kalau pipis dicelana."

"Tidak akan. Aku bukan bayi lagi."

"Lihat kakimu-" Giliran Donghae yang menunjuk kaki Kyuhyun-membalikkan kata-kata bocah itu. Tanpa bantuan darinya, dalam keadaan kebelet plus tidak bisa berjalan bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun ngompol di celana. Kyuhyun merengut menyadari kebenaran akan kalimat Donghae namun tetap tidak mau membagi minumannya. Malah dia mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?"

"Nanti agak siangan."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu hyung masih punya cukup waktu untuk menemaniku battle. Ayo main!"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun dari mengajaknya battle game. "Apa taruhannya?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai Donghae memakan umpannya. "Jika aku kalah, apapun yang hyung minta akan kukabulkan."

"Kalau aku yang kalah?" Bodoh sekali. Tak seharusnya Donghae menanyakan ini karena sudah jelas sekali jawabannya.

" Kalau hyung yang kalah, traktir aku makan satu bulan penuh."

"Hei hei, bocah! Kau itu pelajar atau perampok. Hyungmu ini belum bekerja mana punya uang mentraktirmu sesering itu."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala mengejek. "Katakan saja hyung takut."

Donghae kalah telak. Selain ngambekan Kyuhyun itu licik. "Baiklah." setengah hati akhirnya dia menyanggupi tantangan berat sebelah itu hanya untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Tapi Donghae juga tidak yakin harga dirinya mampu bertahan berapa lama lagi. Dia bersikukuh melakukan penawaran tadi karena yakin akan kalah telak melawan sisetan game, Kyuhyun. Begitupun dia juga yakin Kyuhyun bersikukuh atas penawarannya menyanggupi apapun permintaannya karena bocah itu lebih dari yakin akan menang. Tapi biarlah, anggap saja itu sebagai ganti mereka tak bertemu sebulan terakhir ini.

 **.**

 **K2K**

 **.**

Selain game, game, dan game tak ada lagi yang mampu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mengisi sepanjang hari membosankannya. Donghae sudah pulang setelah kalah telah beradu otot dalam dunia virtual bersamanya. Sesuai kesepakatan awal, Kyuhyun akan memperoleh makan gratis selama sebulan penuh dari pria tampan bak model tersebut. Setelah makan siang, Kyuhyun sempatkan untuk tidur. Kemudian game lagi yang jadi aktifitas pertamanya setelah bangun. Kali ini PSP warna putih yang menjadi teman kencannya.

Matahari sudah mulai turun kala Kibum menapakkan kaki di lantai kediamannya. Dia nampak terlihat lelah setelah seharian bergelut dengan aktifitas sekolahnya. Dari ruang keluarga sayup-sayup Kibum mendengar suara berisik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih ada disana, di tempat terakhir kali Kibum meninggalkannya pagi tadi- yang benar saja.

Mungkin karena tempat itu adalah satu dari seluruh ruangan di rumahnya yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun. Tempat yang sejatinya telah lama kehilangan fungsi utama dalam sebuah keluarga, sebagai ajang penyalur sekaligus penerima kehangatan.

Tanpa adanya Kyuhyun dan game-game bodoh itu mungkin ruangan itu telah lama mati. Kyuhyunlah yang menghidupkannya bersama seluruh umpatan wajib setiap kali ditemuinya kalimat sakral Game Over. Kibum memilih mengabaikan Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu menuju kamar, lalu mandi setelahnya memutuskan keluar menemui Kyuhyun dengan dua benda berbeda dikedua tangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri karena terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri tak menyadari kepulangan Kibum.

Beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda serta berkotak-kotak minuman kemasan berceceran di atas karpet beludru warna abu. Belum lagi bungkus snack beserta remahan isinya turut menjadikan ruangan itu seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Kibum mendengus memikirkan pekerjaan rumahnya bertambah lagi. Ada dua konsol game di sana. Pastilah Kyuhyun tidak sendirian tadi. Mudah saja ditebak siapa pelaku yang ikut merusuh di rumahnya. Tetangga sama berisiknya dengan sang kembaran yang belakangan jarang dilihatnya. Siapa lagi karena jelas Henry pergi ke sekolah. Sementara Jungso pastilah sedang bekerja. Hanya Donghae yang meski belakangan ia sibuk jadwalnya lebih fleksibel.

Tak

Kyuhyun mempouse gamenya saat sebuah buku jatuh di atas meja dihadapannya kemudian menatap tanya pada Kibum-sipelaku yang menjatuhkan buku tersebut.

"Titipan buku tugas dari teman idiotmu." Kibum mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengutak-atik laptop yang tadi dibawanya untuk mencari link variety show favorit yang semalam ia lewatkan.

"Aku menyuruhnya datang sendiri kemari tapi kenapa dia menitipkannya padamu ck,"Kyuhyun berdecak. "kau pasti yang melarangnya datang kan."

Kibum tak menggubris tuduhan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang sibuk mendownload New Journey To The West season 4 episode 6. Merasa diabaikan Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih menghubungi Minho.

"Yeoboseo, Mino. Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau sedang bosan kau boleh untuk datang kemari. Aku juga menyuruhmu mengantarkan sendiri buku tugasnya kenapa malah kau titipkan pada Kibum?"cerca Kyuhyun begitu panggilan diangkat pada dering ketiga.

 _"Siapa yang bilang aku sedang bosan. Sekarang aku sedang bermain game bersama Jaehyun sepupuku."_

"APA! Dasar penghianat!" Gerutu Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengumpati Minho diseberang line.

Bib

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Kibum melirik prihatin pada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang sedang bosan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ikut menonton NJJWT yang barusaja Kibum download. "Hodong sangat lucu, dia favoritku." komentarnya sambil membantu menghabiskan snack milik Kibum. Miliknya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Karena kalian mirip, sama-sama terlihat seperti karung beras." sahut Kibum tak mengalihkan atensinya dari layar. Kyuhyun mencebik, sepertinya dia salah bicara. "Kalau favoritku itu maknae Super Junior."lanjut Kibum ikutan mengunyah snack.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat pada Kibum tak percaya akan selera kembarannya itu. "maksudmu kau menyukai yang model kekanakan begitu?" nadanya meremehkan.

Kibum tak langsung menjawab justru malah asik tertawa pada adegan maknae Super Junior yang mengeluarkan bunyi keras dari lubang belakangnya saat menyelesaikan misinya makan jijimi dengan saus super pedas.

Kyuhyun berdecak melihat kembarannya yang lebih mirip aktor komedi daripada pangeran musim dingin yang susah ditakhlukan. Andai saja para gadis di sekolahnya tau kelakuan Kibum saat ini apa mereka masih akan tetap memuja-muja sosoknya.

"Lihat model rambutnya itu-"

"Intinya kalian itu sama. Sama-sama ikal, sama-sama kekanakan, dan juga sama bantatnya."potong Kibum saat Kyuhyun hendak mencari-cari cela dari idolanya itu. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat apa yg dikatakan Kibum benar adanya. Kyuhyun dan magnae Super Junior itu nyaris sama kelakuannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang tak bisa melihat maksud lain dari si tsundere Kibum. Bahwasanya Kibum memfavoritkan maknae Super Junior bukan tanpa alasan. Dan kesemua alasan itu ada pada dirinya.

Merasa Kibum hanya akan terus memojokkan dirinya yang memang tak pernah menang melawan mulut tajam Kibum, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih fokus lagi pada PSP-nya yang sesaat tadi sempat dia abaikan. Dan bunyi berisik otomatis menggema memenuhi ruangan, mengganggu kenyamanan Kibum dalam menonton. Apalagi dia lupa memakai headset. Setelah bertahan beberapa saat mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Kyuhyun pada layar psp-nya, Kibum akhirnya tak lagi memberi toleransi. "Bisakah kau matikan PSP-mu!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau pindah sana." Kibum lupa, karena cidera kakinya Kyuhyun bahkan terpaksa betah seharian menghuni ruangan itu.

"Enak saja. Kau saja yang pindah. Sejak tadi aku yang pertama disini."kekeuh Kyuhyun. Kibum menatapnya datar, kesal dengan kelakuan kekanakan kembarannya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal. Harusnya aku yang kesal."sewot Kyuhyun tidak terima merasa Kibum memelototinya. Kibum tak menggubris, dia matikan laptopnya lalu memilih mengangkat pantatnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia akan lanjut nonton di kamar saja.

"Kibum-"Kyuhyun memanggil menghentikan langkah Kibum. "-bau gas idolamu tertinggal di sofa, cepat sana ambil!" ujar Kyuhyun mengejek Kibum akan idolanya di NJJWT, maknae Seper Junior yang ditayangan episode kali ini kelepasan mengeluarkan bunyi kentutnya.

PLOKK

"HA! Dasar anarkis!"maki Kyuhyun setelah sandal rumahan milik Kibum mendarat elit di kepalanya. Untung saja dari bahan ringan, kalau tidak kepalanyanya pasti sudah bocor.

"Aku belajar darimu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu panggil aku suhu."dia menarik turunkan alis.

"Tidak sudi!" Kalimat ampuh andalan Kibum keluar, setelahnya dia melanjutkan niatnya semula menuju kamar.

"Kibum jelek! "panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Namun kali ini tak membuat langkah Kibum terhenti.

"Kibum."

"..."

"Bumbum Kibumie."

Dan akan selalu berakhir dengan rengekan. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya menoleh malas pada Kyuhyun.

"Bantu aku ke kamar kecil."wajah memelas itu sungguh tidak sedap untuk dipandang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terkena karmanya sendiri karena tak mau membagi minumannya dengan Donghae. Akibatnya doa Donghae supaya Kyuhyun ngompol nyaris saja kejadian jika tak ada Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **K2K**

 _ **Tusukan berulang pada pipinya membawa Kibum kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia mengucek matanya yang masih dikendalikan rasa kantuk. "Ada apa?" suaranya terdengar malas. Dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya.**_

 _ **"Aku haus." Kata bocah gembul itu saat ditanya.**_

 _ **"Lalu?"Kibum heran mendengar Kyuhyun kehausan bukannya menuju kulkas malah merecoki mimpi idahnya. "Ambil minum saja sana!"perintah Kibum melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap padanya.**_

 _ **"Aku takut, Bum. Diluar gelap." Kibum melihat sekelilingnya. Dari celah pintu bagian atas lampu rumah telah dimatikan semua. Terlihat jelas karena kontras dengan kamarnya yang terang benderang. Sudah tengah malam rupanya. Orang-orang rumah pasti sudah tertidur.**_

 _ **"Tidak bisa ditahan sampai besok?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dengan malas Kibum lantas menyibak selimutnya, turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo turun!" Perintahnya menyadari Kyuhyun tak mengekorinya bahkan masih duduk imut diatas ranjang miliknya. Kyuhyun ragu untuk turun meski pada akhirnya dia menyusul Kibum juga. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti.**_

 _ **"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Kibum tak sabaran. Dia mengantuk dan ingin cepat melanjutkan tidurnya tapi Kyuhyun malah lelet.**_

 _ **"Kau saja yang keluar, aku menunggu disini."**_

 _ **"Ha...?"**_

 _ **"Aku takut setan di luar sana akan memakanku."alasan macam apa itu, egois sekali. Kibum jadi merasa Kyuhyun mengumpankannya untuk dimakan setan.**_

 _ **"Tidak ada setan, ayo ikut. Kau kan yang haus, kenapa jadi aku yang repot ambil minum."**_

 _ **"Ayolah, Bum."**_

 _ **"Ikut atau aku kembali tidur!"bibir Kyuhyun langsung melengkung kebawah.**_

 _ **Sial-**_

 _ **Ingin sekali Kibum mengumpat tapi rasanya itu belum pantas diucapkan untuk anak bau kencur seusianya.**_

 _ **Sebuah bayangan hitam kecil terlihat berjalan meraba-raba. Kibum tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar akan keluar sendiri tanpa Kyuhuyn ikut bersamanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyunlah yang berada diposisinya saat ini, melalui semua keseraman dalam kegelapan hanya demi segelas air putih.**_

 _ **Kibum mengenyahkan sedikit rasa takutannya tentang setan dan makan dalam satu paket yang tadi sempat menjadi topik pembicaraan**_ _ **Kyuhyun. Suara Kyuhyun sudah berubah serak. Saudaranya itu pasti telah menahan haus sejak tadi.**_

 _ **Kibum berjalan melewati lorong panjang nan remang-remang menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Suasana rumahnya kalau tengah malam ternyata sangat sangat sangatttt ...seram sekali. Sedikit timbul kelegaan ketika Kibum melihat bayangan ibunya berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja sang ayah. Rupanya ibunya sudah pulang setelah beberapa hari pergi untuk bekerja. Kalau Kibum tidak salah ingat ibunya bilang ada pemotretan di Paris.**_

 _ **Lampu tampak masih menyala di sana. Karena pintunya tak ditutup kembali membuat cahaya dari dalam ruangan itu membias keluar. Kibum mendekat bermaksud minta bantuan. Perlahan suara ibunya terdengar disusul kemudian suara keras sang ayah. Ayahnya masih belum tidur juga ternyata, pikir Kibum. Semakin mendekat dan akhirnya tubuh kecil itu berhenti di depan pintu. Bukannya masuk, Kibum justru hanya diam terpaku menatap ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat dimatanya penuh dengan banyaknya sampah berserakan.**_

 _ **Selepas kepergian Kibum suasana kamar malah tampak lebih mencekam. Setidaknya itu menurut pandangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sepertinya menyesal tak ikut bersama Kibum ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Meski di luar sana gelap dia tidak akan sendirian karena ada Kibum bersamanya.**_

 _ **Gesekan ranting akibat tiupan angin kencang menimbulkan suara mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Alih-alih seperti hantu, suara itu lebih mirip auman monster kelaparan yang menemukan mangsanya. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding**_ _ **seketika seakan backsound film horor bergema memeriahkan isi kamarnya. Reflek Kyuhyun berlari dan langsung melompat menuju tempat tidur tapi bukan tempat tidurnya melainkan kasur milik Kibum. Dia menarik selimut kemudian meringkuk di dalamnya. Dalam gelisahnya Kyuhyun teringat PinKyu-ie tidur sendirian diranjangnya, jadi dia memberanikan diri bangun lagi untuk mengambil boneka kutub tersebut. Kemudian bocah itu kembali lagi ke ranjang Kibum, memeluk PinKyui lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut milik Kibum juga.**_

 _ **Wajah Kyuhyun memucat saat terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Siapa? Apakah itu setan? Kepalanya menyembul sedikit, mengintip takut pada penampakan bayangan kecil mirip dirinya. Itu Kibum. Kyuhyun lega melihat kembarannya yang datang. Tapi kenapa wajah Kibum jadi pucat, terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan setan. Apakah karena Kibum barusaja bertemu dengan setan di luar sana?**_

 _ **Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya lantas turun dari ranjang menuju Kibum. "Mana minumanku, Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya gelas ditangan Kibum tak berisi.**_

 _ **Kibum tidak menjawab-hanya tatapan kosongnya beralih pada gelas kosong ditangannya. Kibum baru ingat dia harus mengambil minum untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat menatap khawatir atau... takut padanya.**_

 _ **"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menahan hausku sampai besok pagi. Ayo sekarang kita tidur lagi." Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Kibum yang terasa dingin, menguatkan dugaannya bahwa saudara kembarnya barusaja bertemu hantu. Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun saat bocah itu menggandengnya, membimbingnya menuju ranjang. Setelah mereka berdua telah sama-sama berbaring, Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan Kibum. Kibum memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Kembarannya itu memeluknya begitu erat. Ada rasa takut dimatanya tapi sekaligus juga terkesan melindunginya. Bahkan Pinkyu-ie yang tadi posisinya berada ditengah-tengah mereka sekarang telah Kyuhyun pindah kebelakang tubuhnya.**_

 _ **"Kenapa tidak tidur, Bum. Ayo pejamkan matamu. Jangan takut, aku ada disini."**_

 _ **Ada yang sangat Kibum syukuri malam ini saat Kyuhyun bersikukuh tak ingin mengambil minum bersamanya tadi, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak harus menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan barusaja dilihatnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya mengikuti intruksi Kyuhyun. Namun, meski seberapa keras usahanya untuk terpejam tetap saja dia tak bisa terlelap. Kibum membuka kembali matanya saat dirasa Kyuhyun telah tidur. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan kedua orangtuanya tadi terus menari di atas kepalanya. Malam itu menjadi awal bagi Kibum atas insomnia yang dideritanya. Kibum terjaga sampai pagi menjelang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cross fire sniper king' Jenis game yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi ini belum cukup pantas dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi bocah itu sekarat ingin mencobanya.**_

 _ **Bunyi senapan laras panjang serta pekikan monster diambang kematian yang dihasilkan dari game yang dimainkan olehnya membuat Kyuhyun kegirangan. Tapi itu hanya diawal saja karena percobaan kedua, ketiga, dan kesekian kalinya monster-monster itu justru seakan mengejeknya dengan terus menghindar bahkan berhasil membunuhnya hingga kata game over berkali-kali terpampang jelas dilayar kaca. Mungkin kemenangan diawal tadi hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Setelah bertubi-tubi mengalami kekalahan, Kyuhyun, bocah delapan tahun itu akhirnya menyerah, melempar asal stik game dan membiarkan kata game over terus berkedip minta diselamatkan. Kyuhyun bosan jadinya karena tak pernah menang. Dia menoleh ke belakang melihat saudara kembarnya yang tengah serius pada buku bergambar ditangannya. Kyuhyun ingin memanggil Kibum tapi tak berani. Lama Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan dan pada akhirnya Kibum menutup bukanya, menghela nafas kemudian menatap datar sang adik yang memandangnya dengan tatapan pinguin minta dipungut. Kibum sadar sejak tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Dia hanya menunggu sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bersuara. Tapi ditunggu beberapa lama bocah itu hanya diam. Jadilah Kibum jengah sendiri.**_

 _ **"Ayo keluar!" Katanya kemudian. Kyuhyun nyengir saja. Matanya berbinar akhirnya Kibum menyadari kebosanannya.**_

 _ **Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bersisian di bawah pohon akasia yang ada di taman sambil menyesap es krim rasa mangga untuk Kibum, dan Kyuhyun dengan rasa anggur favoritnya.**_ _ **Keduanya memperhatikan anak-anak seusia mereka sedang bermain. Ada yang hanya duduk-duduk dibawah pohon seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Ada yang berlarian saling kejar, ada yang melompat-lompat diatas trampolin, dan ada pula yang bersepeda. Kibum tak pernah ada niat ikut membaur bersama mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk memulai sebuah perkenalan dengan orang baru sendirian.**_ _ **Tapi kalau sudah kenal baik, bocah itu cetewetnya minta dikuncir mulut dan kakinya karena tak bisa disuruh untuk diam. Melihat beberapa anak yang bersepeda terbesit pertanyaan di hati Kibum. Mengapa setiap kali datang ketaman, mereka hanya menjadi penikmat saja bukan sebagai pelaku.**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak ingin belajar naik sepeda?" Kibum akhirnya menyuarakan isi hatinya. Dia fokus pada Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada es krim ditangannya.**_

 _ **"Tidak." tanpa berpikir Kyuhyun menjawab. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat es krim milik Kibum yang hampir meleleh. Untuk apa dia belajar naik kendaraan roda dua itu kalau dia bisa dengan nyaman membonceng pada Kibum. Kibum memang sudah lebih dulu bisa naik sepeda atas bantuan tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Jungso saat sulung keluarga Park itu mengajari sang adik, Donghae. Mengharapkan orangtuanya sendiri yang mengajari serasa menunggu keajaiban. Kesibukan selalu menjadi preoritas mereka dengan alasan masa depan.**_

 _ **Kibum pernah berkali meminta Kyuhyun untuk ikut belajar naik sepeda tapi selalu ditolak. Alasannya karena Kyuhyun takut jatuh. Bahkan Park bersaudara-pun ikut membujuk namun selalu gagal. Kyuhyun hanya mau naik sepeda yang rodanya berjumlah tiga, sebatas itu. Pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Tapi hari ini Kibum ingin sekali melihat Kyuhyun naik sepeda.**_

 _ **"Apa kau ingin selamanya terkurung di rumah tanpa tau dunia luar? "Kyuhyun menoleh tak paham-menemukan wajah serius Kibum menatapnya. Baginya pertanyaan Kibum terlalu susah dicerna untuk bocah seusianya. "kau tak ingin bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti saat kindergarten dulu? Memiliki banyak teman juga?"**_

 _ **Rasanya Kyuhyun paham sekarang arah pembicaraan saudara kembarnya. Dia yang kini home scholling memang membuatnya tak bebas. Karena alerginya Kyuhyun jadi seperti pesakitan yang tak pernah kemanapun. Padahal dia tidak menderita penyakit parah yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal berat.**_

 _ **Berbeda dengan Kibum yang bisa kemana saja diantar supir tanpa takut pingsan di jalan. Kyuhyun juga ingin bisa seperti Kibum yang berada di sekolah umum. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti pilihan ayahnya. Alasannya jelas, sang ayah tak ingin Kibum kehilangan masa kecilnya dengan terus terkurung dalam lingkup terbatas seperti dirinya. Dan lagi, jika Kibum ikut home scholling, tak akan ada yang menceritakan tentang dunia luar padanya. Dia hanya akan melihatnya dari layar kaca saja. Tapi sekolah umum Kibum itu jauh. Tidak seperti masa kindergarten yang bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun rasa seandainya dia bisa naik sepeda, dirinya dan Kibum bisa berangkat bersama-sama. Kyuhyun terkejut menoleh pada Kibum, memahami maksud dari saudara kembarnya itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin-" cicitnya. "-tapi aku takut, Bum." Ucapnya kemudian mengungkapkan tentang kekhawatirannya.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau takutkan? Takut jatuh? Takut sakit?"**_

 _ **"Tiga-tiganya."**_

 _ **"Ha...?" Kibum tak paham maksud sang adik.**_

 _ **"Ditambah satu lagi Bum, selain takut jatuh dan sakit aku juga takut malu." Kyuhyun nyengir.**_

 _ **"Dasar!"**_

 _ **Setidaknya sekarang Kibum punya alasan memaksa Kyuhyun belajar naik sepeda setelah mendengar sendiri Kyuhyun juga memiliki keinginan yang sama untuk bisa naik sepeda meski dibarengi embel-embel rasa takut. Kibum bangkit berdiri kemudian menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. "Kita mau kemana, Bum?"**_

 _ **"Sudah ikut saja."**_

 _ **Ternyata Kibum membawa Kyuhyun mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bersepeda, meminjam satu sepeda dari mereka untuk Kyuhyun belajar.**_

 _ **"Pegang yang kuat ya, Bum. Awas jangan dilepaskan nanti aku jatuh!"**_

 _ **"Iya." Entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya Kibum mengatakan jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama pula. Kyuhyun itu cerewet dan suka sekali memerintah. Berulang kali Kyuhyun hampir jatuh namun Kibum berhasil menggagalkannya. Asal Kyuhyun tak patah semangat itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi lama-lama Kibum gerah juga karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung bisa. Terus terang Kibum berat harus menahan dua beban sekaligus. Dia yang sama kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun harus menyeimbangkan antara sepeda dan badan Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan lebih gembul darinya. Tenaganya terkuras habis demi untuk Kyuhyun agar nanti kembarannya itu bisa setara dengan yang lain- merasakan indahnya dunia anak-anak. Kyuhyun tidak harus setiap hari terkurung bersama monster virtualnya.**_

 _ **"Awas ya Bum, jangan dilepas!" Lagi dan kali ini Kibum mengabaikannya. Cerewetnya Kyuhyun masih juga tidak berkurang. Melihat Kyuhyun tak menoleh kebelakang Kibum berinisiatif melepas pegangannya. Dan-**_

 _ **"Pegang yang kuat, Bum." Kyuhyun tak menyadari Kibum telah melepasnya. Beberapa lama hingga Kyuhyun membelokkan sepedanya seratus delapan puluh derajat lalu menemukan Kibum melambai berada cukup jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun menatap horor pada Kibum yang tersenyum bangga padanya. Dia mulai gelisah bercampur senang. Gelisah karena tak ada Kibum dibelakangnya yang bertugas untuk memegang sepedanya agar tak jatuh, dan senang karena nyatanya kini dia telah bisa naik sepeda tanpa dipegang. Tapi keseimbangan Kyuhyun tidak bertahan lama karena ia terlalu tegang. Sepedanya oleng dan-**_

 _ **Kyuhyun terjatuh.**_

 _ **Kibum berlari panik menyongsong tubuh sang adik yang tertindih sepeda. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu? Ada yang terluka? Mana yang sakit?" Rentetan pertanyaan Kibum bak gerbong kereta api saling menyambung. Kyuhyun tidak menangis malah tertawa melihat ekspresi panik Kibum. Tapi sebentar kemudian dia memaki Kibum.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau melepaskan peganganmu padaku?"**_

 _ **"Kalau tidak dilepas kapan kau akan bisa."**_

 _ **"Tapi aku kan jadi jatuh."**_

 _ **"Tapi sekarang kau bisa naik sepeda."**_

 _ **"Eh...? Benar juga ya." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyambung tawanya tadi. Kibum juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang sekaligus bangganya berhasil mengajari sang adik. Meski terjatuh berulang, Kyuhyun tak kapok untuk mencoba lagi dan lagi. Sensasi menyenangkan naik sepeda nyatanya bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit akibat lecet-lecet karena jatuh. Saat matahari merangkak naik, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Kasian sipemilik sepeda menunggu terlalu lama. Besok-besok Kibum akan membawa sepeda miliknya sendiri, dan tentunya dia akan meminta sepeda baru buat Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **.**_

 **K2K**

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Eomma!"**_

 _ **Kyuhyun langsung berlari menubruk tubuh sang ibu ketika melihat wanita cantik itu berdiri diambang pintu. Tepat sekali momennya. Ibunya pulang disaat Kyuhyun ingin menceritakan banyak hal. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tau Ahra sudah berada di rumah sejak semalam. Dia langsung membuka mulut guna menceritakan bagaimana tadi dirinya jungkir balik jatuh dari sepeda. Kyuhyun menceritakannya dengan semangat membara. Go Ahra tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat betapa banyak ekspresi wajah yang Kyuhyun tampilkan saat sedang bercerita. Dia sempat ingin menginterupsi tentang lecet yang berpencar dibeberapa bagian tubuh sibungsu namun urung mengingat betapa antusias dan bahagianya wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.**_

 _ **Sementara Kibum di belakangnya menyusul kemudian. Alih-alih mengikuti jejak kembarannya memeluk sang ibu, tatapan Kibum justru terpaku pada dua koper besar yang teronggok di dekat pintu masuk rumah. Apa-apaan ini, baru juga semalam ibunya pulang sudah ingin pergi lagi. Tapi tunggu dulu, seingat Kibum kemanapun ibunya pergi tak pernah membawa koper besar. Hanya tas tangan saja yang selalu terlihat manis dalam genggaman.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi ditatapnya koper yang teronggok dengan tatapan nyalang lalu berpindah pada wajah ibunya yang kini sedang memeluk Kyuhyun. Wajah cantik itu tampak murung. Ekspresi hangat ibunya tadi entah menguap kemana. Rasa takut mulai merayapi hati Kibum.**_

 _ **Apakah...**_

 _ **Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa yang dilihatnya semalam.**_ _ **Jantung Kibum berpacu tak beraturan. Embun bening mulai membayang pada iris gelapnya. F**_ _ **irasat bocah delapan tahun itu begitu kuat bahwa sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi antara ibu dan sang ayah. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Sangat lama, itu benar. Maaf pada kalian yang masih menunggu ff ini update. Entahlah. Saya merasa kehilangan feel saat mengetik chapter ini. Banyak sekali bagian yang membuat saya ragu untuk mengupdatenya tapi tetap memaksa update.**_

 _ **Jadi ketahuan ya tentang kelemahan Kyuhyun adalah sensitif/alergi terhadap bau parfum(wewangian), bahan bakar kendaraan(otomatis juga mabuk kendaraan) , dan rumah sakit yang identik dengan bau menyengat obat.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang dianggap berlebihan atas kondisi Kyuhyun, saya minta maaf. Saya memang tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara medis dengan baik (karena ini bukan bidang saya/ngeles ) tapi keadaan seperti itu memang ada. Mungkin ada dari reader yang mengalaminya?**_

 _ **Saat sedang kambuh, or**_ _ **ang yang memiliki kondisi seperti Kyuhyun itu sangat menderita. Bayangkan saja saat dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan medis yang mengharuskannya dirawat di RS, secara bersamaan dia juga harus menghindari RS. Karena saat dia dalam keadaan sadar dan mencium bau obat, maka kondisinya tidak akan membaik justru ada kemungkinan cenderung turun.**_

 _ **Bagi sebagian orang kondisi yang dialami Kyuhyun mungkin terasa aneh. Tapi bagi yang mengalaminya, selain merasa terbebani, sebagian dari mereka juga merasa malu. Tapi sekali lagi ini hanya ff. Mohon dimaklumi.**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih karena sudah meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Review lagi ya ^^**_


End file.
